Minasoto, the next year
by BigReader16
Summary: (9/14 update) First M-rated, with first ever lemon on chapter 13! Kouya/OC pairing! Lee Blade is a Japanese American kendo champion who is visiting Minasoto and determined to make few deep connections so he can return home without a hitch. But can a certain beastman help this champion in finding something he has only found in two people?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, this is outside of my usual line of creative works. But I can feel a really deep connection to Morenatsu, or more particularly, Hiroyuki.

Kouya: What does that mean?

Me: 0.0 KOUYA IS HERE!? Can I have your autograph please!?

Juuichi: Pay attention. *smack*

Me: Ow! I'm okay! Anyways, this is my first Morenatsu/Summer Vacation fan fiction. I've become obsessed with watching all of the routes on YouTube, since I can't seem to play it. And if anyone doesn't know by my reaction, you'll find out which route this is following.

Kouya: Why do I feel this is going to end badly? Sigh, I really need to stop looking so good…

Me: NO! I WANT TO OWN YOU AND ALL OF MORENATSU BUT I CAN'T!

Juuichi: Stalker much?

August 1

Minasoto, the Waterfront Village

The song "We Die Young" by The Showdown blares in my right ear, the other bud tucked into my plain light blue tee. Baggy green cargo pants hang on me, one side dipping a little low. I pull up the dipping side, only to have the other side fall and cover my black Vans skater shoes. A bump in the road causes the bus to shake greatly, and I have to take off my straw fedora to straighten out my dirty blonde hair. I study everything with hazel eyes, aware of the noon sun over the mountainous Japanese landscape.

I'm not actually from Japan, really. I'm an American with roots in Japan, on my mother's side. I am Lee Blade, an international kendo champion, and a recent high school graduate. I turned eighteen yesterday, when a strange letter arrived with tickets for a plane and a bus to come to a Japanese town known as Minasoto. You can't find it on a map, but my mother knew exactly where the village is located, since she moved from Japan with my grandparents about ten years before I was born.

I was outside, practicing kendo, as I usually did with my free time, when my mother called me in about some mail I received. I had sighed, entering the tiny house with a bored expression. "Lee-kun," my mother said, standing in the living room, "I've misplaced my reading glasses again. Could you read this letter for me?"

My mother taught me to speak and write in English and traditional Japanese, so I was able to understand the letter and translate for her. She let out a squeal of joy, having always wanted me to visit our homeland, and I was simply in shock.

I glance down at the duffel bag in my lap, which contains every last one of my belongings. My mother and I are poor, since she lost the divorce with father. He left her before I was born, because he wanted all of her money. Just shows how greedy and selfish some people are. Good grief, if only there were more people like the beastmen in my mother's stories.

They are what most people would consider a furry; a human with animal characteristics such as fur, claws, ears, and occasionally scales. Of course, according to some legends, beastmen died out when Japan was invaded. I've always believed that at least some of them may have survived, and they are either hiding or just kept a secret in Japan.

"Next stop, Minasoto," the driver says. "If you want to get off, press the stop button."

I jab the button with my thumb, standing abruptly. The door just in front of me opens, allowing me to depart before the bus races off down the road, kicking sand and dust into my face. Coughing, I look around carefully.

This is a small, typical Japanese bus stop, and I stand alone at it. Down the hill to the south-east, Minasoto rests peacefully, almost untouched by time in my opinion. It is actually as I have always imagined the old rural towns to look like. Since no one is waiting for me, I start off down the hill, stopping my music and tossing my IPod into my duffel.

An inn rests at the outskirt of town, since it is larger than every other building. The letter said nothing about where I would be staying, except for it being all of August, so with a sigh I enter the inn.

It is quaint inside, just like the village. No one stands at the counter, but I can hear someone in the back room, which has the paper door open slightly. A bell rests on the counter, so I tap it, listening to the soft ring it creates. Something crashes down in the back room, and I can't help but wince.

"Damn it! I-I'll be right out!" The voice is young but with a good depth, so my guess is that it is someone my age or a couple years younger. The door opens, and I must admit, I have trouble hiding my emotions. Pure shock spread through my body as the beastman, a grinning tiger in a red A-shirt with D-GET on the left side of the chest, blue denim shorts whose leg cuffs are decorated with a black silhouette pattern shaped like grass blades and drawstring cuffs, and a pair of orange, black, and white sneakers steps up to the counter.

His green eyes radiate joy and interest as he looks down at me. I can't help but feel like a child, seeing as he is, about nineteen centimeters taller, making him 186cm. "So, how can I help you?"

"I-I need a room, for the month." By the old gods, I really am out of society too much. I can't even speak straight!

"That's a long stay. I guess it's your business though, so I'll just get you all settled in." I changed my American money to yen when I arrived here in Japan, so I take out a bill that I'm hoping will suffice. "This will cover you," he says, taking the bill. The tiger hands me a small key, with a tag with the character for twelve on it. My room number, I guess. "Well, I hope you settle in nicely, uh-"

Oops, I think. I forgot to introduce myself. "Blade Lee." He gags, wide eyed with shock.

"L-Lee-sama?! The Blade Lee-sama!?" So this area does get news from outside. Not entirely secluded, I guess. "It's good to meet you, sir! I'm Ooshima Torahiko! It was my friends and I who sent the letter to you."

One mystery solved, I guess. "Well, I'm glad I was able to come. I guess I'm meeting you earlier than I was supposed to." The letter said that I was to be at a restaurant called Raimon's after I arrived.

Torahiko laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. I can see his tail behind him, striped like the rest of his body, although everything from his chin down along his front is a tan-white color. A thin black belt, I see, is hanging down around his waist, but the excess is going down the front of his right leg.

"Well, I guess so. But, my friends will want to meet you still, so could you please come to Raimon's after you settle in?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasure." I move to the stairs that are just a little to my right while Torahiko leaves, shutting the paper screen.

My room is on the third floor, and it is small but very bare, minus a cherry blossom tree that is painted on the wall and a bonsai tree resting on the stand by the bed. I've never had a real bed, even as a young child, so I find it comfortable. I set my bag down, opening it with care. On the dresser, I set my kendo sword, my IPod, and the notebooks, sketchbooks, and various pencils and pens I brought. In the drawers I rest my few clothes, including my kendo gear. I set down the wooden sandals I brought by the dresser, sighing as my belongings barely impact how bare the room is.

I grab a sketchbook and a well sharpened and full length pencil before locking the screen door and leaving the inn. My guess is that Raimon's, being a restraint, will be on the main street with red lanterns, so I head in the appropriate direction. Sure enough, the only building with a red lantern has a sign saying 'Raimon's' on it.

I take a breath before entering, not sure as to what I'm expecting to see. I mean, beastmen are definitely real, now that I've seen one with my own eyes. Inside, the smell of roasting meat is powerful, and eight pairs of eyes turn my way.

Torahiko sits nervously next to a bear in a white undershirt and an unzipped blue and black jacket, blue string-tied trousers and a pair of sandals. On his other side is a large dragon with green scales, adorned in an open-chested black-collared blue cargo vest, fundoshi-tied red bandana, khaki pants and socks with sandals.

A raccoon dog comes from another room, which might be the bathroom, dressed in a white undershirt, open yellow outer shirt, blue trousers with slightly rolled up leg cuffs, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of pince-nez glasses with rimless lens tops. He sits next to a dark furred cat in a white dress shirt, grey slacks, and a pair of leather shoes, and a brown furred wolf in an aqua and white pullover hoodie with the hood always down, khaki cargo shorts, and sandals. A Labrador in a white polo shirt, brown or navy slacks, and a pair of black loafers sits with a lion in a blue soccer uniform, but my attention actually catches on the final member of the group.

He sits at the end of the bar, with two seats separating him from everyone else. As a husky, he is dressed in a loose-fitting black tank top, a worn pair of blue jeans, a set of dog tags around his neck, and two black arm bands. One band is on the wrist of one arm, while the other band is further up the upper arm of his other side. He has gray-blue fur everywhere, except on his underside. From his hair down, he has gray-white fur. Golden eyes are illuminated like moons, and I can feel myself drawn to them.

The door behind me opens, and another boy, a human to my surprise, a little taller than myself, steps inside. He wears a school uniform of some kind, with a white long sleeve button up, plaid neck tie, beige dress pants, and stiff looking dress shoes. He is smiling widely, though he gives me a strange look from the side.

"Hiroyuki-san!" The brown furred wolf attempts to jump from his seat, but the raccoon dog and cat hold him down with a sigh. "Hey, let me go! I want to see Hiroyuki-san!"

Hiroyuki laughs, stepping over and rubs the wolf's head. "I'm happy to see you as well Shun-kun. But I've only been gone a year, you know, and I saw you during Christmas." He moves over and sits directly next to Torahiko, and, to my embarrassed surprise, kisses the tiger's cheek. I'm not really used to displays of affection, especially those between people of the same sex. I mean, after all, I've never had many friends, except for the one who gave me my IPod with a few cover songs we did together. So I've never even been in a relationship.

"So, who's the newbie there?" Hiroyuki speaks up, and again the attention turns to me. If I was in a kendo match, I'd be fine, but now I'm all too aware of the attention.

"I-I'm Blade Lee. They wr-wrote a letter to me to visit."

"That's right," Torahiko laughs, snaking an arm around Hiroyuki's shoulders. "I guess it's time for introductions, then! Who wants to go first?"

Shun stands up again, tail wagging. "I'm Kodori Shun! I may look young, but I actually just started high school last semester."

The cat goes next. "My name is Kuroi Shin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Takahara Kyouji," the Labrador says. The lion is too shy to speak, so Kyouji introduces him as well. "This is my fellow soccer mate, Touno Soutarou."

Torahiko is next up with Hiroyuki. "I'm the aspiring chef, Ooshima Torahiko! This here is my best mate, Midiyoshi Hiroyuki."

"I thought we were dating." The small display has me laughing, and I can't help it. The bear and dragon stand next.

"I'm Mikazuki Juuichi, and this is Midoriya Tatsuki." I only nod to both of them, since they both seem to want this over. The raccoon dog follows up.

"I'm Kuri Kounosuke! I hope we can be friends!"

That only leaves the husky by my count. Kounosuke almost seems depressed from my small nod, but my attention moves to the husky beastman as he stands, though not fully. Even like this, and from a distance, nothing about his body, at least, above the waist, is left to the imagination since his shirt is tight.

"My name is Aotsuki Kouya. But don't bother with formalities, Kouya is completely fine." I nod, looking somewhere else so I can stop staring. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm still being watched, so I have to guess I'm supposed to make a full introduction.

"Just get it over with," Shin sighs, pulling out a book and flipping to a marked page. That seems a bit rude, but stalling is worse.

"I'm Blade Lee. I just graduated high school in America before summer started, and I'm glad I can be here. Thank you for inviting me to Minasoto." I can't help but feel the need to act formal, even since this group appears to be more casual about everything.

They burst into conversation, minus Kouya and Shin, and I sigh, looking for a spot to sit. By the look of things, the only two spots open are side by side, one directly next to Tatsuki, and the other directly to Kouya's right. But, being next to Kouya may not be my best choice, since he doesn't seem to want company.

I set my sketchbook on the bar, climbing onto the stool beside Tatsuki, who grins at me. A large glass is in his hand, and I can smell alcohol of some type. Then again, I'm not really used to it, so it stands out.

"What's that," the dragonman asks, tapping the cover of my sealed book. I unwrap the leather cord from around it, opening to the first page. A well done sketch of my friend at his computer lies there, with the shading and everything just right. Tatsuki whistles, scratching his stomach. "That's pretty good, Lee-san! But who is that?"

"That's CJ, a friend of mine from America. Well, more like my only friend. He gave me an IPod at my last birthday." He nods with a grin, staring at the pages as I flip through. Many of them are scenes that I liked whenever I went wandering back home, while others are people I randomly saw. Then, I reach the pages where I began to draw things to do with my life itself. Mostly hidden feelings.

The only sketch in this section is one of the cloudy sky, only a single ray of light shining through, and a lone bird is in that ray. I still remember the sadness I felt seeing that. I've always felt trapped, due to my kendo, my family's lack of money, and being stuck in the same place all my life.

I turn to the next page, looking around to find something to sketch. Torahiko and Hiroyuki are grinning at one another, arms snaked across one another's shoulders. Definitely something worth drawing. I pull out my pencil and begin the outline, creating it with fast and frightening accuracy. Tatsuki stares, but I can feel another set of eyes watching as I work my 'magic', as CJ calls it often.

The details fall into place on their own, and in about five minutes, I've completed a work that normally would take someone a good hour or longer. The dragon pats my shoulder, but it's a little too hard. I cry out, tipping over in my seat and drop my sketchbook to try and grab the bar. Sadly, I can't get a hold, so I tip over. My head hits something quite soft, but my back has the cushion of the stool in it. Wait a minute…

"Can you move your head," Kouya asks, blushing immensely. Something is on either side of my head, so, yeah, I know exactly where I am, disturbingly enough. I apologize rapidly, muttering as I pull myself up. Shun and Kounosuke both laugh, only to quiet down with a glare from Juuichi.

I'm so red faced with embarrassment, I take a good minute to realize I've lost my fedora and sketchbook. The book lies open, cover up, on the ground, but my fedora is… I turn around, and now I see why the raccoon dog and wolf had been laughing. Kouya has it sitting crooked on his head, though it does add a nice touch to his appearance. I grab my book and the pencil that surprisingly has stayed on the bar top, and on a fresh page, take a good sketch. He removes the hat, but in the ten seconds it takes him to do so, I already have a full outline.

I can remember details well, so even without the hat on, I remember how the shading went. I finish in three minutes, though it isn't a new record for me.

"You look good with a fedora," I say, showing him the picture. Kouya's fur stands on end in nervousness, and he looks around, still blushing. I pull my fedora back on with a smile, turning away. "You could really pull one off if it was black or a dark color."

"Thanks, I guess." I grunt kindly, excitedly sketching everyone. Shun laughing at a joke Kounosuke makes. Kyouji and Soutarou blushing as a drunk Tatsuki hugs them both to his uncovered chest, having tossed aside his vest. Juuichi placing a glob of honey in his drink. Shin, still reading, chewing on a piece of meat. I even manage to catch Torahiko and Kouya glaring at each other, fists raised as they prepare for a brawl that Hiroyuki is attempting to stop by holding back the tiger.

The day passes completely in this fashion, and before anyone realizes it, night has settled. I can barely keep my eyes open, so I lean on the counter, staring lazily around. My head is turned comfortably onto its right side, so Kouya is in my line of sight. He doesn't seem to notice, but I don't care in my exhausted state. Let him notice. I probably won't remember this in the morning anyways. My eye lids drop, and I find myself snoring in peaceful sleep.

Me: There you have it! This is the summer after Morenatsu, so one full year later! Please watch for updates, if I can stop staring at someone…

Kouya: Just forget it. I'm outta here.

Me: No! You're too cute to leave!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Aw, Kouya left…

Shun: Why are you sad?

Me: OMG! SUPER ADORABLE WOLF! (tackles Shun in a bear hug)

Tatsuki: Hey, I think you're choking him! Let the little guy breathe!

Shun: (gasping) I am not little!

Me: (grins) Sure you aren't. Well, I do not own Morenatsu, or else I would have ended Kouya's route a little differently!

Shun and Tatsuki: Why his route and not ours?

Me: On with the story!

August 2

A Day at the Market

I groan, opening up my eyes slowly. It takes me a good minute to realize I'm looking at the ceiling of the room I'm renting out. But last I remember, I had fallen asleep in Raimon's. I'm still wearing the clothes I arrived in, which definitely reek of perspiration. The heat is intense, even with the shades to the window closed. I sit up and pull off my shirt, which clings a little bit to my skin. I don't bother to look down at myself, since I know I'll be disappointed.

Being small is not pleasant, and looking like a skeleton makes it even worse. I never really got much more than what was necessary when it came to meals, but I always have hoped my kendo would help. Sadly, it has only made me look worse, really.

I pull of my shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, leaving me fully in the nude as I move to the dresser. I pull open the only drawer in use, sighing. All that I have inside is enough clothes to last three more days, my kendo gi, and a few pairs of boxers. By the look of things, I'm going to have to find somewhere to wash out my clothes in the next week or so.

I pull on a white set of boxers and my gi, slipping on my sandals. I take a quick look around, and I notice my sketchbook and pencil lying on the bed stand, like they are waiting for me. My fedora is propped on a hook on the wall, though I don't grab it, only my sketchbook and pencil.

I slide open the paper door, and the heat pounds into me. I hold in a gasp, stepping out and locking the door. Walking down the hall in this heat feels like walking through a desert, minus the sand. Chatter is going on in the lobby as I walk down the stairs, and I can see Torahiko and Hiroyuki. They seem to be in the middle of an argument of some kind, but they laugh after the beastman says something, so it must not be very serious.

"Tora, if you were on top last night, then how come you were on your back? If I recall, you're the one who moaned my name, not the other way around."

Okay, things just got weird. I feel blood rushing to my face as I pass through the lobby and to the door, hoping they don't notice me. Hiro grabs my shoulder though, which dashes those hopes.

"Lee-san, I see you're awake! After Juuichi had to carry you back here last night, I thought you'd never wake up."

So that's how I got back here. "W-Well, I don't really remember much of last night. But I'll be going out, so bye!" He keeps a firm grip on me, so I can't really move away. Curse it.

"You don't really know your way around Minasoto, so how about we take you around? Torahiko's uncles gave us the week off since I just came back from the city, so we could give you a tour of the town."

Torahiko grins, holding up a thumb. "Besides, it gives us some time to learn more about you! So what do you say?"

I let loose a sigh, already knowing they won't take no for an answer. "Fine, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

"The market is always a good place to go," the tiger laughs. "Besides, I need to stop by Pier 21 and get a few things for tonight's dinner. You can get a couple souvenirs for when you go home before you forget, as well."

Both of them grab one of my arms, guiding me out of the inn to my embarrassment. They drag me towards the north side of town, but I'm glad no one is outside right now to see this. For five minutes I'm dragged, but they release me when a number of stalls and larger buildings come into sight.

Torahiko waves as he leaves Hiroyuki and me, entering one of the larger buildings. I look down, aware as people look my way while passing. Chatter is in the air as the residents of the town look at the stalls and converse with one another, which makes me slightly uncomfortable. I mean, I don't really know anyone, being an outsider.

"Come on, let's look around," Hiroyuki laughs, pulling me to one of the stalls. A husky beastman sits behind the stall, scanning over a newspaper from behind a thin pair of glasses. He is in a rather formal work uniform, and I can see a few similarities between him and Kouya. Another husky, a woman, works at a sewing machine, adorned in a cherry blossom kimono.

The man looks up to us as we approach, setting aside the paper. "Well, if it isn't Midiyoshi-kun. It has been some time since we last met."

"It certainly has been, Aotsuki-san. You were away when I came during Christmas break." Hiroyuki taps my shoulder with a grin. "This is Blade Lee. He is visiting from America."

My mind is twisting around the Aotsuki bit, so I'm delayed in greeting him. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Neija, we have customers!" The woman behind him stops the sewing machine, turning to us with a smile.

"Mitsuhida, you know you can help them out still."

"But you know more about, this, than I do."

By this, Mitsuhida means the bundles of cloth being displayed on the stall. I look at each one, mostly to appear interested. Neija-san sighs, shaking her head. She makes a quick greeting to Hiroyuki before looking towards me. I can tell she is sizing me up, since she apparently makes everything herself, based on the sewing machine. I must admit, I have to hold down a shiver as she does so.

"Well, you're a bit small, but I think I have something about your size." Neija moves to a stack near the sewing machine, digging through it carefully. It takes a minute for her to find what she is looking for, and I admit, when she shows it to me, my expression is just about priceless. Hiroyuki chuckles as I study the detail of the garment. It is a deep green cloth robe, a yukata, I believe, with a slight pattern of leaves. A few spots seem to glow when turned, but the effect only lasts a few seconds. "This is a Longevity Yukata. I used a special silk and cotton to make it, so it has a nice look when in the right light."

I take it from her hands, studying it even closer. It feels soft, and I can see that it really is my size, or close at least. In some spots between the leaves, the traditional character for Long Life is sewn in a darker green color.

"How much is this?" Neija-san chuckles while Mitsuhida-san simply grunts, reading his paper again.

"Normally, it would be 1000 yen, but for you, I'll sell it for 500. This is the first time one of Kouya's friends has bought something from the stand."

Okay, now I know why I was confused about the Aotsuki name. These must be Kouya's parents. I don't make the realization public, simply digging around my pockets. I take a complete minute to realize, I forgot my wallet.

"I've got you covered man," Hiroyuki laughs, pulling out a 500 yen coin and handing it over.

"Have a nice day, boys," Neija says with a nod. "And if you see Kouya at all, please make sure he hasn't forgotten the plan to get together for dinner."

"Yes, Aotsuki-san," I say, bowing. Luckily, my gi goes to the ground, unlike some I have back home, so it barely shows my feet. Hiroyuki and I walk away, the yukata held to my chest with my sketchbook, the pencil tucked in my pocket. "So, what was that about? It almost seems like they don't see Kouya that much."

The other boy laughs nervously a little, scratching the back of his head. "Curious about our husky friend, are you?" I blush in embarrassment, making him laugh harder. "It's fine! You don't really know much about anyone in the crew, so I can tell you. Kouya actually moved into an apartment just after middle school, since he wanted to be a guitarist. Last summer, he managed to get rid of all the hard feelings between him and his dad, but he still lives on his own, especially since he graduated. He's been doing really well, since he has a job."

I nod, finding myself drawn in. So Kouya is living on his own. He must be 18 by now, I guess, so it makes a lot of sense. "And what about the others?"

"Tatsu-nii works with his dad, Tappei, trying to become a master carpenter. Juuichi is a judo expert, and helps teach the high school students, even though he graduated, with Shun's older brother, Ten. Shun still is in school, like Soutarou, but he spends his time playing video games. Soutarou is practicing to be a soccer star, using all the tricks Kyouji taught him. I don't know what Kyouji does in his spare time, but he often gives Soutarou pointers. Shin usually is alone and reading, but I think he's aiming to either be a businessman or a writer. Who knows, since he's always reading different books. Kounosuke has started his own photography business, though he's having some trouble still with being on time. But he makes up for lateness in the amazing pictures he's taken."

That only leaves Torahiko and Hiroyuki. I must admit, they make me curious, not just because they are dating, but also because they seem completely different from the others for some reason.

"Torahiko is trying to become a famous chef, so he is always trying out new recipes in his spare time. Honestly, that's how he got with me; I can't help myself when it comes to food. I don't really know what I'm going to do with my future. Most of my time is spent with the gang, alone with Torahiko, or working. I'll probably try helping Torahiko out with his dream."

Speaking of the tiger beastman, I can see him coming out of Pier 21, waving, his left hand holding several bags. "You two didn't go far," he laughs, patting my shoulder, if not a little too hard. "So, what are you guys up to right now?"

"Hiroyuki was telling me about the crew, since we just saw Kouya's parents." He grins, wrapping his arms around my and Hiroyuki's shoulders.

"Well, isn't that grand! Hey, since it's going to be lunch time soon, how about we return to the inn so I can prepare a big meal?"

"I'm up for that," Hiroyuki cheers, raising a fist in the air. I shrug with a nervous smile, and we start to walk away from the market. I take a quick look around before we leave, but I see no sign of anyone I met yesterday. I kind of wish someone was here, so I could have them tell Kouya what his mother asked me or Hiroyuki to tell him.

Me: Well, Lee is certainly getting acquainted with the crew!

Shun: Aw, I wasn't in this one?

Me: Sorry.

Tatsuki: Are we in the next one at least?

Me: You'll have to wait and see! Oh, and I will be doing some days in multiple parts, just so everyone knows!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back! This will be Lee's third day in Minasoto, everyone!

Shin: Why am I here? I could be reading right now…

Me: Because I wanted you and Kounosuke to be in the commentary! But that lazy a*s isn't even here!

Kounosuke: I'm coming! Did I make it?

Me: Barely… I do not own Morenatsu. Otherwise, I would probably find a way to strangle this raccoon dog…

Kounosuke: Meep…

Shin: You would deserve it.

August 3

The River gives a Secret

Another day, another heat wave. By the gods, the heat is worse than it was yesterday! Torahiko and Hiroyuki left me alone in the middle of the street about ten minutes ago, and even in an old yellow t-shirt and light gray cargo shorts, I'm sweating buckets! Curse it, I really need to find a way to cool down.

"Lee-sama!" That voice is familiar, but I don't see who it is until they tackle me from behind. A mop of brown hair rubs against my chin, so I know it is Shun, the wolf from Raimon's. "What are you doing alone, Lee-sama?"

I can see Tatsuki, Juuichi, and, to my utter embarrassment, Kouya, all staring with mischievous grins. From Juuichi, it's just scary, so I try to ignore him.

"I was actually with Torahiko and Hiroyuki, but they left me alone. With this heat, I was hoping to find somewhere to cool off." Shun climbs off of me, pulling my hand to help me up.

"That's actually perfect," Tatsuki says with a wide, toothy smile. Even from a distance, I can still smell alcohol on him. "The four of us were going to the river for a swim!"

"There's nothing better than a good swim to wash away sweat and sore muscles," Juuichi adds. He rubs his shoulder, so I assume the sore muscle bit is meant for him. I guess he was just helping with at his former high school, since I can recall how Hiroyuki told me he helps teach judo there. "You can join us if you want to."

"I-I'm not so sure," I mutter, but then Shun makes his eyes go wide and frowns, the living image of a 'puppy dog face'. I smile, unable to resist the look. "O-okay then. But, I don't have anything to swim in."

"That's fine. We normally just swim in our clothes or in undergarments," Kouya says, winking. I blush at the idea of being around them with only boxers, and white ones at that, on.

Before I can say anything, Tatsuki picks me up with a single arm, making me cry out in surprise. "We can get there faster like this," the dragon laughs, breaking into a jog as he grabs Shun. Kouya and Juuichi keep a good pace, though they fall behind a little at a time. The arm in my stomach has me wanting to be sick, but I hold it in.

The river runs through the south side of town, and is a five minute jog, with Juuichi and Kouya behind Tatsuki a good five meters. I stand clumsily on my feet, and Shun supports me a little. Tatsuki and Kouya begin pulling off their clothes immediately, and in a few seconds, they are both in undergarments only. Kouya has a pair of black briefs on, a hole in the back for his tail. Tatsuki, on the other hand, is in a rather tightly fitting fundoshi, which has me completely red faced. Juuichi and Shun are both stripped down as well, with Juuichi wearing a fundoshi as well. Thank goodness Shun has on regular red boxers.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Shun shouts, jumping into the water. Tatsuki and Juuichi follow, and Kouya is in the water soon afterwards. I sigh, pulling free of my shirt and shorts, sliding away my sandals as well.

I simply set my feet in the water, not wanting to risk going too deep. I doubt they'll mind if I get in fully, since they see each other in undergarments quite often, apparently. But, I actually have another reason besides my white boxers. I don't know how to swim.

Watching the four of them in the river, I wish I had my sketchbook. It's a nice scene, the four friends splashing each other and rough housing. I never got a chance to be in a situation like this during my childhood. I was always busy with school and judo, and I didn't even meet CJ until my sophomore year in high school, when we got together to make a few cover songs.

"Hey, Lee, come on in! The water's fine," the wolf shouts, sending a wave of water at me.

"I'm fine as I am," I mutter, wiping away water from my eyes. Tatsuki and Juuichi nod to one another, climbing out of the water on either side of me.

"Either you get in now," Juuichi says, "or we'll throw you in."

"You have till three to be in." I look around for a way to escape, but I don't get the chance to even make an attempt. The two beastmen lift me up, rocking me a little.

"Put me down! I said I was fi-" I don't finish my statement, unless a scream counts. I get sent flying into the air, straight over Shun. Kouya isn't in sight, having dived under a few seconds ago.

The water smacks my side, and I start to sink, my right side burning from the impact. I claw at the water, trying to reach the surface, but I only sink faster. The air was forced from my lungs when I hit the water, and my chest burns, aching for air.

A pair of arms wraps around me, pulling me to the surface from behind. I can see gray fur, so I know exactly who is holding me. The husky grins as he looks at me from over my shoulder, but all I can do is blush. Tatsuki and Juuichi are both re-entering the water with large smiles, and Shun splashes me in the face.

"You must be a natural on stage," Kouya snickers, winking again. "You really looked like you were drowning." The blood drains from my face, and I really want to just get away and hide. Sadly, Kouya is holding me tightly to his chest, and I can feel his body against mine.

"I, wasn't acting. I can't swim." I pull away just enough that I can go down a little, but I can stay above water. I really want to be somewhere else, even under the water right now, to hide such a shame.

"That's fine," Shun laughs. He grabs my hands, pulling me away from Kouya. "We can teach you! They taught me to swim a couple years ago."

"We better find my fundoshi first," Tatsuki blurts out, and I can see why. His cloth is floating down river at the moment. I turn a deep red as he dives in, swimming in the fashion of a reptile to retrieve his fundoshi. Shun keeps me from going under, laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot, Lee-sama. Now, let's get you swimming!" I make a quick glance to Kouya, who is watching intently with his mischievous smirk, before I nod slowly to the wolf. I really hope I don't start drowning again so he won't have to get very close.

Me: Oh, is there a little Lee/Kouya there? (giggles like a crazy fan girl)

Shin and Kounosuke: That is a little disturbing, Reader…

Me: What can I say? I like the idea of Kouya! I admit it!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sigh… I can't think of anything to write for August 4th through August 6th… Might as well skip to the seventh, right?

Kouya: That's a little wrong, but hey, I don't care.

Me: 0.0 YOU CAME BACK!(gets held back by everyone else)

Kouya: Thanks, guys…

Hiroyuki: No problem! Due the disclaimer, Reader! Or we will tickle you!

Lee: C-Can I do it? (glances at Kouya, blushes, and sighs) Reader does not own Morenatsu. I don't know exactly what he would do if he did… Probably would try and enter the game for real…

Me: WHO TOLD YOU MY SECRET!?

Lee: You'd actually do that?

August 7, part 1

Getting to Know Kouya

To be honest, I have no idea how time has flown by so fast. Really, everything that has happened has been a soccer game with Shin, Kyouji, Soutaro, and Kounosuke; Meeting the families of Tatsuki and Shun, to my still bewildered embarrassment; and lastly, a rather, um, unique, jog I had after practicing some kendo yesterday. All I can say is, I care not to recall any details, out of the disturbing details and the drunken acts of Tatsuki.

Right now, I'm waiting by the bus stop, wearing my sandals with a pair of large swim trunks and goggles in my arms. Yup, I'm going swimming with everyone this time. But, I have no idea where. Juuichi is the one who gave me the materials I hold, minus the towel that is wrapped around my neck; Kounosuke gave me that. He was actually the very first person to be here with Juuichi. Torahiko and Hiroyuki dragged me here about ten minutes ago, so I'm still in pajamas. Pretty embarrassing when everyone is staring at your mother's old pink and red heart footies…

"Are you trying to start a fashion trend or something," Shun asks innocently, running up with Shin at his heels, gasping for breath. His asthma must be going insane right now, seeing how spunky the wolf is. I blush lightly, but I can't help but laugh. Shun can make any moment nice.

"No, I just never got to change this morning, thanks to a certain couple." Torahiko snickers, receiving a playful flick to his ear from Hiro. "I'm just glad I didn't decide to sleep naked from the heat."

"Who's sleeping naked?" Tatsuki lets loose his booming laugh, Kouya eyeing me at his side. "I'm interested in joining."

All of us wince at the smell of sake. It's only seven thirty in the morning, and the dragon is already drunk. I shift a little, moving behind Juuichi. Thank the gods he's bigger than me… The bus can be heard approaching, so everyone begins to make sure they have everything quickly.

The bus is in front of us in a minute so luckily, we're all set. I climb on, averting my gaze as the driver eyes my pajamas, but he doesn't say anything. I move to take one of the seats in the far back, wanting to stay alone since, even after almost a week, I'm still an outsider to this group.

I let out a sigh, feeling my heart grow heavy. I never thought I'd feel like an outsider when I came to Japan at long last, but here, it's like I shouldn't have ever come. I know I was invited over for the summer, but I feel homesick. They are all so close, I can't enter their circle of friends.

Weight adds on to the seat as someone sits directly next to me, moments before the bus starts to move. I wait a little bit before twisting my neck enough to see who is beside me. My face must be priceless as Kouya smirks, looking straight at me. I turn away quickly, cheeks flushing.

"You are one shy kid," he chuckles, resting his arms behind his head as he leans back. "Really, you've been very quiet since you arrived."

"W-Well, I've always been like this."

"I know that isn't true." I turn an even darker red, the color carrying to my ears. "We've read entire speeches you've made in the newspaper, Lee. You can open up to us."

I stay silent, mentally slapping myself. It's true I've made speeches. I make them at every kendo tournament I enter. And since those are how I'm known, of course the guys would have read or heard about the speeches.

"Fine," I mumble. "Did you want to talk about something?"

The chatter of the others, including Tatsuki's snores, sound around the bus, but the husky seems to be ignorant of everything outside of this seat. His gaze stays on me, stern and hard, but still warm and welcoming. It's an expression that works perfectly for him.

"I was just wanting to learn more about you. You keep to yourself so often, none of us know much about you. Besides the fact that you can't swim still."

"Don't remind me. And I don't know much about all of you either, though." He nods, shutting his eyes. I almost expect him to fall asleep, but he opens his eyes with a deep breath, turning his gaze back to me.

"If you don't mind, we can ask each other questions. Take turns at it, you know." I shrug, since it's really the only thing we can do to get any answers. Kouya smiles a little, a question visible in his eyes. "Tell me then. Do you have anyone you care for back in America?"

I take a few seconds to answer. "Well, I have my mom, but that's really all. And my friend CJ, I guess I can say I care for him. But, other than them, no, I have no one. What about you? Do you have anyone?"

The husky flinches, the bus hitting a rather large bump. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask the same question. "Well," he mutters, blushing visibly. I have to hide a smile, since it makes him look cute. "I've been in a few relationships, but none of them have lasted more than a couple weeks. Just how being guitarist is, I guess."

I raise an eyebrow, but I don't ask about the issue. His next question comes within a few seconds. "So who exactly is CJ? I've heard him mentioned a few times, but not much."

Okay, this is a question I don't really mind answering. "CJ is someone I met as a sophomore in my high school. He was looking for someone to do translations, so I helped him out. Turns out, he needed someone to sing popular songs in Japanese. We became friends soon after we got the first cover done, and we made a few more over the years."

For the next hour, we talk with each other. For some strange reason, I feel I can open up to this beastman. I guess that I do have a chance of entering the circle. Perhaps Kouya is my way of getting into this group.

Me: Um, sorry about this chapter, everyone. Eh heh… Good gods, I stink at transition chapters… I want to involve major events, though, so I need these. Curse it. Any who, next chapter should be very funny! Enjoy it when it comes!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, I'm up to speed! I hope you all like this chapter! IT'S PARTY TIME! (pulls on sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt) Oh yeah, this is going to rock!

Torahiko: Can't wait to hit the waves!

Hiroyuki: No spoils! Reader does not own Morenatsu!

Me: If I did, I'd love to hang out with the crew for this chapter! BEACH BOOGIE! (gets hit with a pebble by Juuichi)

August 7 part 2

Beach Party!

The bus stops at nine, and Tatsuki is the one to pay, though he does so groggily. I must admit, I'm surprised he can even make the payment without having a hangover or some other problem. Climbing off directly behind Kouya, I can only gawk at the scene before me. I really wish I had something to remember this with.

We're on a beach, ten meters of sand wide and stretching along the shore for miles. The water, completely devoid of life, is lightly touched by waves, which are larger out in the distance. The sun casts the perfect light over the beach, making this place like something you can only find in a story or video game. I can't help but love it for all this place is.

"Hey, I think you might want these," Hiroyuki mutters in my ear, pressing something to my chest. Apparently, he thought to grab my sketchbook and a freshly sharpened pencil when he and Torahiko dragged me out of my room earlier today. He smiles, walking off with Torahiko and the crew towards a shack of sorts.

I scramble to follow them, slipping on the sand a little as I catch up. Inside the shack, lockers are available, but there is no source of privacy for changing. Immediately, the others start to strip, though, Tatsuki and Juuichi are the only ones not to go stark, since they wear fundoshi. I turn away so I can change, gladly pulling off the embarrassing pajama hand-me-downs. I'm a little reluctant of my boxers, which are luckily not white today, but I pull them off in a swift motion.

The trunks Juuichi gave me are a little large, but a drawstring is available for me to tighten them enough, and the goggles are snug on my head. I shut the locker after I toss in my clothes, grabbing the towel and sketchbook.

I admit it, I'm surprised to be the third person finished, just behind Juuichi. The others are all just pulling on their trunks, minus Kouya, who seems to be enjoying not having anything on at the moment. At least, on the backside. His trunks are pulled up completely in the front, but the back is pulled down enough for his cheeks to show, just under his slowly wagging tail. I can't help but chuckle, covering my mouth.

The husky notices me and winks before speaking. "Enjoying a show, Lee?"

"What show," Shin mumbles. "You're just being slow, Kouya-kun." He steps out as a vein pops from Kouya's head, his fur spiking up.

"I said no formalities! Is it so hard to remember?"

"Course not, Kouya," I say with a laugh. I open up the sketchbook to a clean page, moving outside. The others, minus Kouya of course, follow, chattering away as they make plans for what to do.

I take a quick sketch down of the beach before I move in to join the conversation, taking notice of Kouya's rushed presence. I stay silent, of course, simply listening to what everyone else is doing, since I still can't swim. One lesson is certainly not enough for me to know how, and I don't care to have another lesson if Tatsuki gets involved again.

Of course, Torahiko, Tatsuki, and Hiroyuki are racing off for the water in seconds, laughing as they compete with one another. Soutarou and Kyouji, along with Juuichi, head for a nice shaded area where a fire pit is readily available for beach goers to use. My guess is they are preparing lunch for us all. Shun and Kounosuke run down along the shore, not entering the water, but staying in the wet sand, where large white deposits of shells are able to be seen. The husky stretches a little before moving to the water himself, wading out until it is at his waist. Shin, of course, pulls free a novel and sits in the shade of a tree, reading intently.

Pencil at ready, I smile, taking down more sketches of the group. I can't say I'm surprised when I say that my favorite member of the crew to draw is Kouya, floating on his back in the water without a care in the world. I still see him blushing with my fedora on his head whenever I see him relaxing like this.

Shutting the book, I set my things near Shin, with his permission, and move to the water. I take a short breath to calm my nerves as I enter the calm waters, moving with nervous ease to a point where I can sit down without having the waves go over my head.

"Well, I didn't expect you out this way after the other day," Kouya, who has floated closer to me, chuckles, giving me an upside down look. I smile, letting the water lap over my shoulders before I answer.

"Well, I have to get used to the water still. I may not be able to swim, but I can still relax in it." With a smirk, I splash his face, making the musician sputter. I can't hold in my laughter when he glares at me, flipped over so he's now able to stand up, which he does.

"It's that funny, huh? Well how do you like it?" He slaps the surface of the water, soaking my face. I shake my head, a grin on my face as I ready myself to send another wave at him.

I have the strangest feeling that someone or something wants me to get into a lot of awkward moments this summer. Just as I send a second wave at Kouya, and he sends one at me in what is the beginning of a splash war, something collides with the husky, and he cries out, tipping forward. Due to the small amount of space between us, I am what he lands on, or more particularly, the top of my head.

Despite the pain of having his chin smash onto my scalp, I find myself, not cringing, but blushing. The reason is the fact that my nose is right against his chest, so the mixed scent of sea water and a strong musk enters my nostrils. I can practically hear his heart beat as the organ vibrates my face. Or, that may very well be my own heartbeat, since it's racing in my chest.

Both of us try to adjust, but the wet sand beneath us won't allow it, worsening the situation as I slip back, only my face out of the water, and Kouya is forced to have his arms on either side of my head to keep from pushing me under. I can only see his face, about ten centimeters away, outlined by the sunlight. If I had to describe him, I'd say he would look like an angel in an old painting, descending from the skies above.

My mind is jumbled by thousands upon thousands of thoughts, so I can't make sense of anything. I can only be aware of a lack of space, who I'm with, and the way we are positioned. I'm not even certain if any of the others can see this.

That is answered as someone picks Kouya up around his abdomen, then sits me up. Even in a dazed state of mind, I can see the husky being held by Tatsuki, his fur on end in both embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry about that," Tatsuki laughs, setting down Kouya in the water. "I really need to watch my tail while I swim."

"Yes, you do," Kouya growls, shaking like, well, a dog. Luckily, he doesn't have that wet dog smell, or else I'd reek of it as water droplets cover my entire left side.

The dragon grins, wading away from us before he dives underneath, so he is out of sight. Kouya lets loose a sigh, standing up completely. My blush, which managed to lessen slightly, returns full force when I see how skin tight his trunks have become. Not wanting to see much more that what I already have seen, I turn away, trying desperately to remove the image from my mind and burn it to mental ashes.

By the time noon arrives, and lunch hour, I've managed to teach myself a little more about swimming, mostly by watching the others. I left the water, of course, to stay out of more awkward situations, and was lying on a towel, getting a bit of a tan while I did so.

Shun, being the sweet, innocent little wolf he is, brings me a bowl of the curry that Juuichi, Kyouji, and Soutarou made up, mostly because I asked him to do so a couple minutes ago. I take it graciously, nodding my head in thanks before I begin to consume the meal. My eyes drift over to Kouya slightly, something I am unable to stop myself from doing. Thankfully, his waist is wrapped up in his towel, so I can't see his trunks and how tight the water has made them after a few hours.

"You like him, don't you, Lee-sama?" I choke on a bite of curry at the sudden, unforeseen question from Shun. I honestly thought he left and went to sit with the crew! He's really quiet when he wants to be, apparently.

I pat my thin chest several times after I finally manage to get the curry unstuck, and turn to him, wide eyed. His head is tilted in an adorable fashion, making him look like a young cub more than a teenager. Why must he be so damn cute?

"C-Could you repeat the question a little differently, Shun?"

"You seem to watch Kouya-kun a lot. Do you like him?" Oh gods, my face must be priceless, as the wolf smiles, holding down a chuckle. Of course, that dam is about to burst.

"W-Well, he's nice, but, what exactly do you mean by 'like'? If you're implying that I l-" I catch myself, realizing exactly what word I'm about to use. Of course, I can't just pretend it doesn't exist, and I don't agree with using improper grammar in my speech. "If you're implying that I love him, then the answer is no. I can't really say I love him, mostly because we just met a week ago. I do like him as a friend, though, just like the rest of you."

My answer definitely gives me strange results. Shun laughs, jumping onto my lap, nuzzling my chest. I blush when I realize we're being watched by all of the others, with sly smirks on their faces. For some reason, I think this was planned. Especially when Kounosuke pulls out his camera and snaps a picture.

"That's a keeper," he laughs, showing it to the others. Shun, of course, doesn't seem to care, tail wagging viciously as he continues to cuddle against me.

I look down at him, just as he looks up, and I sputter about three seconds later as he licks my face. I've never liked being licked, but I don't get the chance to say anything as he continues to do so. His tongue is like soft sand paper, gentle to the touch but still with a rough edge. It runs over a spot just by my ear, and I honestly don't know what happens next.

One moment I'm blushing as a wolf beastman licks my face, the next, I'm practically wetting myself laughing. Tears form in my eyes as he continues to lick, especially near my ear, and I can't stop my reaction. This must look fucking hysterical to the others.

"Okay, that's probably enough licking, Shun," Hiroyuki states, pulling the wolf off of me. I have to take several deep breaths to recover from my laughing fit before I can sit up, a layer of sand now on my back.

"E-Excuse me for a minute," I gasp, standing up with my legs practically crossed. I race off to find a spot to relieve myself in private, the sounds of chuckling, laughter, and conversation behind me.

The rest of the day flies by, so I have no idea where time went. We all spent time on the shore the rest of the day, playing various games. Kyouji, having been close to Juuichi during a game of Watermelon Smash, is currently picking red pieces off of his fur still, not a care in the world. Soutarou, Kounosuke, and Shun have all passed out in the shade of a nearby tree, muttering about various things in their sleep. Shin and Tatsuki are dealing with a clean-up of the area, while Torahiko and Hiroyuki have disappeared somewhere. I honestly believe that they've, well, gone somewhere private to enjoy the rest of the day.

I can see Kouya sitting at the edge of the water. He's changed back into his street clothes, so his pant legs are rolled up, and his shoes and socks rest about half a meter away from him, his feet resting in the damp sand, water sometimes coming up to wash over them.

Seeing as I'm without anything to do, I grab my sketchbook and pencil from where I set them earlier today and move to sit by him. The view is breathtaking, one that I only make an outline of; I'll have to add in the shading using real colors at some point in the future.

Shun's question about me liking Kouya still lingers in my mind. Right now, even though we are both silent, I can't help but look at him, though with a sideways glance. Why do I look at him? He's nothing very special, minus the fact he is a beastman. But, so are the others, minus Hiroyuki. He may be a musician, but I've never liked people just because they play instruments. So, why, after only a week, do I feel like I should be around him? It's not love, that much I know. But, it's not friendship either. I can't tell what I'm feeling towards the husky that I'm sitting beside, one who is currently turning to face me.

"Do you need something," he asks, an eyebrow raised. Oh dear heavens, that is just too much on me. I have to hide a blush as I think of a reason, besides having nothing to do.

"I, uh- Do you have any spare clothes?" That's just awful. I make a mental note to scold myself about this later. "I only have those pajamas, so, I was wondering if I could borrow anything."

"Wouldn't my clothes be a bit big on you?" I really did not think this over, since it's true.

"Well, you probably wear something that's closer to my actual size than the others." He sighs, seeing as it does make sense.

"Come on, then," he sighs, standing up. "My extra clothes are in my locker, so I'll need to pull them out for you."

Wait, so, that means it will just be me, with Kouya? Alone in the shack? So many disturbing situations enter my mind, many of which I can only blush like a maniac about. I really hope he doesn't stick around to watch me change. That would be the worst.

Me: Ha! Thought I'd start writing something pervy there, didn't ya'?! I'm saving anything like that for later in the story, though the M rating will show up soon, mostly because I have some funny incidents coming up soon. (evil laughter)

Torahiko, Hiroyuki, and Juuichi: This cannot end well…


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I skipped another day because I can't think of anything to write for the eighth. And, before I forget, I have just about the whole story written, so to my one and only reviewer, the explanation is in a later chapter. I must apologize to make you wait so long. But, I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Tatsuki: *hiccup* Get over here, Big!

Me: OH GOOD HEAVENS! GET DRESSED, TATSUKI!

Kounosuke: He's drunk again… Reader does not own Morenatsu! I'm out! (runs off)

Me: Don't leave me alone with a drunken dragon!

August 9

Cursed Rain…

I really should have checked the weather today! The more I run in this downpour, the more soaked I get. Apparently, I'm not going to get a break this summer, between being hit with something or getting embarrassed out of my mind.

If I hadn't had the urge to go see Shun today, I probably wouldn't be caught in this situation. Yes, I know I could have called someone over, but after yesterday, I honestly don't care to call people.

Of course, I made a call to Kouya yesterday, wanting to thank him for the spare clothes that I still need to return. Turns out, he was with his band, a group known as Musikus, at the moment, and I ended up meeting the members, Jun, Yuuki, and Keisuke over the phone. It wasn't pretty, seeing as Keisuke was the one to pick up. He has one very loud voice, I admit, and my ear is still ringing. Kouya had to describe each band member quickly so I would know who was who if I ever met them in person. Keisuke is a really buff and tall horseman from what I understand, while Yuuki is a canary that often uses words to settle every dispute. Jun is a really silent tortoise-shell cat, about the same height as Shun from what I was told.

I get pulled from my thoughts as I trip, crying out. I land in a puddle on my hands and knees, but I get up and continue running, keeping my mind on the task at hand. The Kodori residence is in my line of sight, and I race pass the front gate and onto the small covered porch. I take a second to wring out most of the water from my clothes, a large blue tee and a pair of baggy shorts, before pulling a rope to ring the bell.

Shun opens the door, and his face lights up the second he sees me. "Lee-sama!" He makes an attempt to tackle me in a hug, but I hold him back with a hand to his forehead.

"That should wait until I'm not soaking wet, Shun-kun. I really don't care to catch a cold." Shun smiles, taking my hand and pulling me inside.

The house is rather quiet today, so I must assume that just about every other member of the Kodori clan is out. Just about.

"Shun, who is here?" That deep voice, rough and hardened from years of training. Even though I've only met him once, I would know that voice from anywhere. It's kind of hard to forget Ten Kodori when he is so scarred and frightening.

"It's Lee-sama. Oniisan, can he borrow some clothes?" Ten enters the room, and I can only blush a deep crimson. Just as Juuichi and Tatsuki were at the beach, the elder wolf brother is in nothing except a fundoshi. A double hit from the gods today, I guess.

He crosses his arms, leaning on the frame of the doorway he just came through. His eyes hardly move, but I know he is sizing me up; he did the same thing when I first met him. A deep sigh escapes him, and I really don't care to know what it means.

"Fine. Make sure you hang those wet clothes somewhere to dry, Blade-san." Ten leaves through another doorway, and the door swings shut with enough force to shake the house, yet it doesn't make the booming echo. The younger brother guides me through the house to an area I've never been; I've only even been in the entrance way, the kitchen, and of course the bathroom.

The door we pass through is completely bare, but the inside is not quite what I would expect of someone who is never around. Ten's room is quite the disaster zone, with various books and garments scattered about. Shun doesn't seem to notice, though, walking straight to the dresser and opening a drawer. He pulls out a thin pair of silk pajama bottoms of some kind, and a shirt that has a tear right at the neck.

"Here you go, Lee-sama. They might be a little big, but they'll be fine!" He leaves me, shutting the door behind him so as to give me some privacy. Wait, does that mean I'm expected to change in Ten's room!? Just great.

With a sigh, I pull free of my soaked clothes with difficulty. Everything I have on is wet, even my boxers, and I can only groan at that realization. So I either have to go without undergarments, or search for some. The second suggestion has me shivering, so I pull on what I was given.

As I gather up my soaked clothes, a small white book falls out of the clump. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I pick it up. The title has me ready to gag. Tossing it to the bed, I leave the room quickly and with an intense blush that I don't think can ever be beaten again.

No one has returned yet, and it is about six in the afternoon. The rain shows absolutely no sign of stopping, either, and the radio only confirms that. This rain will be going on until early tomorrow morning, so if I don't want to get soaked again, or borrow an umbrella or something like that, I'll have to stay the night.

Voicing these thoughts to Shun, who is playing a new video game he just got, he jumps in joy, tackling me to the couch. I have to push him off to keep him from licking me by the ear again. I really don't care for a repeat of what happened the other day at the beach, not when Ten is around. He'll probably beat me to a pulp.

"We should stay up all night, Lee-sama! We could play video games, tell stories, watch movies…" He continues on, repeating some options over and over. I can only sigh internally, not wanting to disappoint the wolf with the fact that I'm actually wanting to go back to the inn. Of course, I don't mind being here. But at least at the inn I don't have to worry about any embarrassment, and I can let my thoughts out without having someone else hear them.

"Lee-sama? Are you okay?"

I blink, returning to reality. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were zoning out. Were you thinking of Kouya?"

"What!? I wasn't thinking about him! Why would you say a crazy thing like that?"

Shun smiles, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch as he looks at me. "It's okay if you like him, Lee-sama. He's really nice, and a lot of people like to be with him." Be with-? Hopefully Shun means be around Kouya. After seeing that awful book, I wouldn't doubt if he is talking about the other form of being with someone.

To be honest, I guess Shun is right. Kouya does appear to have a soft side when he isn't acting like a guitarist. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up having feelings for the husky.

I mentally slap myself at that last thought. I'm only here for the month, then I go home. I cannot afford to develop feelings for anyone besides a friendship, or else I might not want to leave. I return my attention to the wolf pup, wanting to change the subject.

"So, how about we go get some snacks? We can't have a, uh, sleep over, if we don't have snacks." Gods, that was awful! I couldn't even remember that this is like a sleep over young children have! But the suggestion works nevertheless, and Shun jumps up from the couch, guiding me to the kitchen. At least the thoughts of the husky are now gone.

Me: Oh, I'm loving this! I can't wait till later on in the story! I bet that some of you, who have either read a certain comic or gone along the Shun route, know exactly what book I had mentioned. (evil snicker)

Tatsuki: Okay, I'm sober! What I miss?

Me: An entire chapter. Go home next time you get drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Okay, here we go! I'm jumping to the fifteenth, and for good reason! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I'm going to… *snicker*

Mitsuhisa: This cannot be good.

Kazumi: Sigh, I hope my name isn't forgotten again.

Me: Oops. That's right, in chapter two… Sorry! I do not own Morenatsu! I'm sorry, Mrs. Aotsuki!

Kazumi: It's fine, I'm just playing!

Me and Mitsuhisa: -_-'

August 15

Second Direction

I can't believe how late it is in the summer already. I know I don't have to go back to school, but I will need to leave for America in only a little over two weeks. So much has happened that I can't recall most of it, though.

I've actually gone and stayed the night with some of the others, all with their own interesting families. Kounosuke and his brother both mauled me till midnight, so I will probably not stay with him again anytime soon. Shin's butler got very defensive when I tripped on a loose floor board and fell on top of the violet cat. I still have a bruise on my neck from it.

I spent the days with at least one member of the crew, mostly talking about upcoming events. I've learned that the group will be going camping starting tomorrow, and will be returning on the eighteenth, a trip that Hiroyuki and Torahiko insisted I join. Also, on the nineteenth, Torahiko will be turning eighteen, so I have to remember to tell him happy birthday, and probably get a present of some kind for him. The twenty-second, however, is the day I am most excited for. It will be a festival about the harvest farmers have made, the Bon Festival, and I am jittery at the idea of seeing fireworks. Hiroyuki suggested I wear the yukata I bought from Kazumi-san to the festival.

But right now, I'm hiking in the same exact outfit I arrived in Minasoto wearing to a shrine on the north western edge of town. The reason for this is Kouya. No, I don't mean he asked me out, otherwise I would probably be so embarrassed, I would be unconscious. He asked me to come because he was bringing Musikus here to practice.

Already, the notes of a song can be heard from the steps, and I only increase my pace. Jumping two steps at a time, I reach the shrine in thirty seconds. The band is practicing, alright, and they seem to be enjoying themselves, even as the current song ends. Yuuki turns around with a large smile, saying something that has the other members all nodding excitedly. It is this exact moment when Keisuke takes notice of my presence at the top of the steps.

"Yo, Lee! What are you doing here?" His voice bellows across the empty courtyard, reverberating my eardrums.

"That hurts," I mutter, rubbing my ringing ears to help with annoying sound go away. "Kouya invited me to come listen in on the practice." Keisuke smirks, turning his attention to the husky with the guitar. His face is beat red, and his fur is on end, so I can tell he never brought this up to the others.

"Wanted to show a famous person what we can do, huh, Kouya? That's a bit sneaky, but I understand." Keisuke bursts into laughter, and Yuuki sighs. Jun is acting like nothing is going on, tuning his bass guitar slightly and testing the sound occasionally.

"That's probably not what is going on," the green feathered canary states, looking to Kouya for approval. "You just invited him since he's visiting, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kouya states, still blushing. His ears are slightly drooped, and I can't help but think of Shun's puppy dog face when he is like this. It takes all my willpower not to start laughing.

"That's settled then." The vocalist turns so he facing forward, and me. "Sorry, Lee, but we've already almost finished. We've still got one song left to practice, so you can stick around for it if you want."

"Fine by me," I say with a small grin, moving to a low wall and sitting down on the stones. A nice breeze is blowing from below, placing a nice calming effect to the area.

The group readies itself for the final song, and Kouya starts off with a low tune. Jun adds a depth to it in seconds, and Yuuki's voice begins to ring out, the Japanese lyrics floating through the air. My mind translates in seconds, and I can tell already this is going to be interesting.

After the first verse, the beat picks up a little, and Keisuke begins a slight drumming. The keyboard Yuuki has beside him gives the song an accent all its own, one that I find very nice. The lyrics return full force, and it isn't just Yuuki singing, now; each of the other members has added his voice into the mix.

I can't help but shut my eyes as I listen to the song. The music alone has me wanting to join in, but I feel like doing so would be an awful embarrassment, and would throw off the entire song. So, I just listen, almost picturing how a crowd would be acting during the performance.

Before I know it, the song is over, ending with a last note from Kouya and Keisuke. I look to them, standing up from my spot on the wall.

"What did you think," Keisuke laughs, both hands on his hips. He still has the drumsticks in them, clenched so tightly I half expect them to shatter.

"It was, pretty amazing," I admit, attempting not to blush. My ears feel warm, so I know the blood is gathering there instead of at my cheeks. "When you all sang that second verse together, the song had a whole new depth to it. What was that song called?"

Kouya speaks up, swinging his guitar onto his back. "I called it 'Second Direction of the Wind'."

Wait a second. If I just heard that right, Kouya named the song. That must mean… I have difficulty hiding my shock, but I manage it somehow.

"I think the name fits the lyrics. They were a little sad, but in the way when someone remembers a happy time in their life." Kouya smiles, nodding, and Yuuki crosses his arms, taking a chance to scratch the base of his beak.

"Well, I think we should all get back home to get solo practice in and rest a little."

"Yeah, you're right," Keisuke sighs, looking up. A rough estimate of the time based on the sun's position makes it about five in the afternoon. The horseman turns to Kouya and me, standing about a meter apart. "You know, you should come to more of our practices, Lee. I think Kouya might like that."

"D-Don't say that, Keisuke! Like I said before, I only invited him because he is visiting for the summer!"

"Sure, Kouya, and I'm president of a gaming company. Get real! You obviously like him! You're tail wags up a storm when you talk about him!"

I can't hide my blush any longer, but I do stifle both a laugh and smile by covering my mouth with both hands. Kouya glares menacingly at the drummer, luckily paying no mind to me right now.

"I'll see you guys around," Yuuki states, trying to clear the tension as he and Jun head for the steps with their respective instruments and materials. Keisuke stands a little straighter, his smirk looming over Kouya, and also me when he turns slightly.

"Well, you love birds better get home soon! You both need rest!" He goes and grabs his drum kit, but his words are sinking in only just now.

"You bastard, we are not love birds!" Kouya growls storming off for the steps, but I remain frozen.

Keisuke said Kouya is really happy when he talks about me, and called us love birds. Both times, the husky tried to deny the statements. Were this a movie, that would just be proof of the statement, but real life doesn't go this way. I shake my head quickly to clear my thoughts, turning to leave. A large hand catches my shoulder, and I shift my head slightly to Keisuke.

"Mind helping carry some of this to my truck," the horseman asks with a grin, most of the set in his arms.

"I-I guess I can." I take hold of a few smaller pieces, falling into step just behind the larger male. Walking is rather awkward with my arms full, but I manage to keep my balance. Of course, the thoughts I had minutes ago return quickly in the silence, and I just have the strange need to find answers. "Hey, uh, Keisuke. About what you said, about Kouya. Was that true?"

"Well, yeah," he says, not looking back. "When it comes to what I see, I don't lie or even bend the truth. His tail really wags when he talks about you normally. I think he actually makes a conscious effort to try and stop it sometimes, since the speed varies."

"And, what about the love birds thing?" His sudden laugh causes me to fall backwards, crying out in slight pain as I land hard on a concrete step, still holding the drum kit pieces.

"Nothing against you, but I like teasing that guy about stuff. I'm not actually sure if he really does like you, but he definitely gets very happy. I couldn't resist the temptation."

"Oh," is all I can say once I stand. It is a bit of a relief, since that means the horse hasn't seen my own reactions around Kouya. But still, I feel like something in me just got twisted in a way that leaves an emptiness I don't know how to fill.

We make it to his rust red pick up in about twenty minutes, and once everything is in the bed, I climb in the front seat, while he claims the driver seat. Starting up the engine, he pulls away, driving in the direction of the inn. Once there, he drops me off, and gives me one last grin.

"If you ever need anything, come find me. I don't mind helping out a friend." With that, he speeds off in a fashion similar to Tatsuki, and I am left sighing outside the inn.

Me: I bet something is going to happen soon if Keisuke said that!

Kazumi: Of course. You're the writer.

Me: I let the story write itself!

Mitsuhisa: That would explain quite a bit. Just, don't let this become a disturbing piece.

Me: I have no control over my fingers when it comes to writing, so I promise nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Camping trip, people! I love this stuff!

Lee: Um, why am I back here?

Shun: Hi everyone, I'm back!

Me: I have you two here because you are the cutest characters in the story.

Lee: I-I'm not cute! I may be short, but that doesn't make me cute! You jerk! Kisama! (Continues ranting awful names)

Shun: That's a bad mouth.

Me: I agree. Anyways, I do not own Morenatsu! Shun would be so much cuter if I did! That, or he would look a little more like Ten. Wait, no! Then you'd look awful! Only he can pull off himself!

August 16

Camping Trip and Crazy Dancing

I cling for dear life to the side of the truck bed, every bump in the dirt road ready to throw me sky high. Everyone else, except for Tatsuki and Shin, both of whom are in the front, is doing the exact same thing, so I don't feel embarrassed about this.

We left Minasoto about an hour ago, carrying everything from spare clothes and sleeping bags to cooking materials and water bottles. Luckily, I wasn't dragged out of bed at dawn like I was for the beach, so I managed to change from pajamas into a pair of plain black shorts that end just below the knees, my Vans skater shoes, since sandals wouldn't be appropriate for camping, and a large gray shirt with Japanese characters scattered across the material. My sketchbook and a clump of pencils are pinched between my abdomen and my lap, so that I don't risk losing anything besides my breakfast.

We take a sharp left turn, and someone cries out, sliding across the bed. I honestly let out a small laugh when I see the position Soutarou lands on Kyouji in. Even though I haven't spent much time with either of them, it's pretty obvious the lion looks up to the Labrador as more than a mentor and even a metaphorical brother. Of course, neither seems willing to bring up the subject, and I don't plan to be a match maker.

Coming to a screeching halt at the edge of a clearing, the engine shuts off, and Tatsuki climbs out of the truck, an obvious signal as we all scramble to get out of the bed. I hit the ground first, collapsing to my knees and gasping for breath.

"Sweet land," I mutter in English. "I am never leaving you again." Once I regain my composure, I turn back to the rest of the group, holding out my arms, my own belongings in my hands, ready to take some of the load to the center of the clearing.

After a good ten minutes of taking trips and dropping off the camping gear, the truck is completely empty, and we are all claiming a spot to set up for tonight. Torahiko and Shin leave once they have their areas set up, and I have to assume it is for fire wood. Tatsuki and Shun stick close together, talking up a storm to one another. Despite a size difference, I can see them actually together as a couple. Strange, I know, but they are very close, closer than Shun is with his own brother, or with anyone else at that. Kounosuke and Hiroyuki, along with Kouya, all venture off empty handed, the lion and Labrador close behind. That only leaves-

A blunt finger pokes my right shoulder, sending a thick wave of pain through my body. I cry out, spinning around to see the stern face of Juuichi staring at me with little emotion. "What are you doing, Blade?"

I hate when he uses only my last name. "I was trying to find something to do when you jabbed my shoulder."

"Sorry about that." He moves off, grabbing his bag and digging through it. Of course, it is for honey, and quite a large jar of the golden, liquid sugar. "Want some?"

I just sigh, moving to sit next to the bear. I don't take the jar, of course, mostly because I would probably get a major sugar rush, or worse, get sick from how sweet the honey is. Strangley enough, something has been on my mind whenever I'm not getting embarrassed around Kouya. I never found out why I was invited to Minasoto in the very first place. Yes, I know I am a bit of a celebrity, being an international kendo champion and all, but still, why invite me, and for a whole month at that? A few days I would understand, but not an entire month.

"Hey, Juuichi," I start, and he turns to me, a few dribbles of honey and saliva caught to his fur covered chin. "What made you guys write to me and send those tickets? I'm just curious."

He takes a few seconds to answer, swallowing a mouthful and wiping his face. "Really, I have no idea. Torahiko said about two months before we wrote that someone in America had won another kendo tournament, and showed us the paper he read it in. That was the first time any of us have ever heard about you.

"I guess it was the little backstory the article gave about you. Being raised without a father and all."

I remember that article. It was in the middle of May, a week after my last kendo tournament. It was posted that I was a strong child, raised in poverty by a single mother. Of course, the paper stated that my father went missing. I doubt people would believe he actually ditched my pregnant mother and his unborn child while forcing them into poverty by stealing their money. I don't like to talk about that though, so I told them that lie about him being missing, and us always living in poverty.

"Shun and Kounosuke went crazy, jabbering away about inviting you so you could try and spend time with us all," Juuichi continues. "Of course, Hiroyuki and I were against the idea, since you would probably have a heart attack the moment you saw one of us. In the end, it was put to a vote, and thank god Ten was around to break the tie. Of course, you can see how the vote went. We saved up money over the next few months, wrote the letter, bought the tickets, and you can guess the rest."

I most certainly can, since I've been around since then. "Thanks for telling me," I say calmly, stretching a little bit. All I have to do now is enjoy the camping trip. Perhaps this won't end up very embarrassing for me.

A fire roars in the center of the clearing once the sun is fully set, about half an hour past eight o'clock. Kouya, having brought his guitar, starts a small tune once he finishes a bowl of curry, giving a nice setting for the rest of us to finish eating in. I, for some strange reason, stop eating, simply listening to the tune that floats through the calm night air. Even without any lyrics, I can tell there is a sense of joy in the notes.

I pull out my IPod, which I brought for some unknown reason, entering my music app. Of course, all I have are a few songs, mostly the Japanese covers I made with CJ in America. It is these that I look through, smiling as I remember working on translating the lyrics.

The small device is snatched from my hand, and I feel a massive blush developing as Hiroyuki scans over the names, which are written in traditional Japanese characters, thanks to certain programs. "Lee, you sing?"

"N-not really. They're covers I made in America. I mostly translated them, but a few, I guess I did sing." Looks like my plans of not being embarrassed have been ruined. And it only gets worse when he passes the device off to Torahiko, currently wrestling a drunken Tatsuki off of him. "Please be careful with that, guys."

Torahiko laughs, looking over the list of songs. "What would happen if we ended up playing one of these, hm?" His finger hovers over the screen, and attention has been drawn to the three of us, and the lack of guitar notes tells me Kouya has become attentive of this little scene. My heart races nervously, and I feel just about ready to die of embarrassment, more so than when I had to be taught how to swim.

"Just play something already," Tatsuki bellows, and I can't help but gawk, since he has stripped free of every single piece of clothing. Luckily, his, um, genitalia are hidden, being a reptile of sorts. The tiger grins, tapping the screen to my utter horror. (A/N: The following cover does not exist on YouTube from what I know, so I have no idea how it would actually sound. Thank you.)

The translated version of "Hey Soul Sister", one of the first songs I helped translate, starts playing, and already it is my voice that rings out from the device. I sound young, and I hide my face, wanting this to end. Of course, fate definitely has other plans in mind.

"Catchy," Hiroyuki smirks, standing with Torahiko. "Who's up to dance?"

I groan, watching as Shun, Shin, and Tatsuki start going crazy, spinning rapidly. Kyouji and Soutarou join in, and Juuichi takes Kounosuke, strangely. Of course, since they are dating, Hiroyuki and Torahiko dance with one another, but I don't see Kouya. I can tell someone is behind me, though, and I silently pray repeatedly that he won't ask me to dance. Again, thank you fate for ruining my hopes.

"You can't say you don't feel left out," Kouya states with a grin, holding out a hand. "Come on, you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not so sure about that," I mutter, not moving. He sighs, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. The force of his pull on my light, small body has me up on my feet in seconds, and I'm pressed right to his chest. Even through clothing, his dog tag is cold, a complete contrast to the heat that seems to be transferring from his body to mine. "I-I don't want to dance, Kouya."

"You're doing it anyways." He starts to take a lead, forcing us to dance in a fashion similar to the others; spinning while moving around the campfire. He places a hand on my back to hold me close, mostly because I'm a little stiff, but also because the spinning is forcing me away slightly.

I keep my attention away from him, ready to die from my embarrassment still, but also ready to faint from the lack of space between us. I can't believe I'm being forced to dance! I never went to a school dance, and I've never done this before in my life. Apparently, this summer is going to be filled with more than a few new experiences. I just hope that some of these experiences aren't going to be very serious. Otherwise, my life will be officially over, I just know it.

Once the song ends, the others all begin to laugh or clap, but Kouya refuses to let me go, keeping us standing in one spot. The heat in my face increases tenfold, and I try to speak.

"K-Kouya, y-you can let g-go now…" I sound like a glitch, or even a broken record right now! I don't even want to think about how this can get worse, because it may very well end up happening with my luck.

I feel myself slide from his arms, and I admit, my legs collapse under my weight, so I sink to my knees, sighing heavily. "Tell me when this trip is over," I mutter quietly, making it so no one else can hear me.

Me: Aw, poor Lee! He got forced to dance. YOU LUCKY LITTLE B**CH! I would do anything to be in that situation!

Lee: Then you should be put in the story while I write. I refuse to continue with this!

Shun: But you looked like you were having so much fun, Lee-kun!

Lee: I-I did? Oh… Somebody kill me now…

Me: No! Because I have many more situations for you to go into…

Lee: Why must it be me!?


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello again! I hope you all liked the reason I mentioned the translated cover songs early on! Last chapter was just as I always pictured it! Just wait for the Bon Festival, though… Oops, too far ahead!

Kouya: (Reading the chapter beforehand) What the hell is wrong with you!?

Me: Oh hush. I like you and all, but don't complain. It's a show for the readers.

Lee: (Also reading) Oh my gods… Can I leave to throw up? I'm nervous about this too much…

Me: You'll get over it. Now get moving! I do not own Morenatsu!

August 17

More Awkwardness around Kouya

A loud snore in my ear wakes me up with a large jolt. I try to sit up, but various weights on my chest and abdomen restrain me. My arms aren't fully free, but I can wriggle them enough to use them. As I do so, I lift my head to see what holds me.

Tatsuki's face is less than a quarter meter away from mine, and the heavy breaths and occasional snore tell me he is what woke me. Shun, curled up like, well, a wolf pup, rests on my chest, but I cannot see what the weight on my abdomen is past him. I move Shun carefully so that I don't wake him, sitting up a little bit. I really don't care to know what I look like when I see Kouya's head resting on me, my gut his pillow. I admit it though; despite all of the awkward situations I have been in as of late, this doesn't seem to count, as I find myself smiling, of all things. He looks really calm while he sleeps, hands clasped on his own stomach, chest rising and falling with every breath. His fur stands on end, possibly due to constant shifting for all I know. I was too out of it to notice I was even being crowded in my sleep.

I shift out from under him, making sure his head doesn't slam down so I can have some time alone before everyone else wakes up, since everyone is still snoring away the day, or more precisely, the dawn.

I stand straight, and with a quick turn, I'm glad to see nothing out of place on my being. Apparently, Tatsuki wasn't able to get a hold of me while drunk. Of course, I'm still in the clothes I wore last night. The exact clothes in which I, embarrassingly enough, was forced to dance with Kouya of all people. The memory, although slightly blurred, is very fresh in my mind, and I am lucky I don't have to hide a blush that burns on my cheeks; I wouldn't be able to anyways.

The need to relieve my bladder strikes full force, and I step past the tree line in case anyone wakes up while I'm busy. As I unzip, out of sight, I can hear someone actually stirring slowly. I can't tell who, since Tatsuki's snoring drowns out any voices. I sigh lightly as relief flows through my body, and I make sure to make myself presentable before re-entering the camp.

Kouya must have noticed the loss of his pillow, as he is the person I heard waking up. He is sitting cross-legged where he'd been laying down seconds ago, eyelids drooping slightly as he scratches the back of his head. I have to admit, it is kind of cute, the way he does that. My chest feels heavy again, but it isn't from someone sleeping on it. I can tell that I enjoy this sensation, though. I take careful steps over to Kouya, mostly because he is next to the bag with my spare clothes in it, but also so I can talk. After last night, I guess I should be a little more open. The entire group did hear a cover I sang.

The husky turns to me as I kneel, grabbing my bag and digging through. The filtered early morning light catches on his frizzed fur, giving the effect of a halo. I wonder how many people would sigh contentedly if they saw him right now. "Morning, Lee," he yawns, stretching his arms into the air. An audible crack comes from his shoulders and collar bone as he does so, and he shakes a little.

"Good morning. You sleep well last night?" I hide a smile by continuing a search for new clothes as heat rises to his face, apparently remembering what his pillow was. "Don't worry, I didn't mind it. You looked really, calm while you slept."

"Were you watching me?" I stop, turning to him completely. The guitarist gives me a quizzical look with an eyebrow raised. I can feel my fedora in my bag, and I grab a hold of it. I'm kind of glad I decided to bring it with me for the camping trip.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Oh, hold on just a second." Before he can respond, I drag out the fedora and place it on his head, tilting it slightly so it creates a shadow over his eyes. His blush intensifies, and I let my smile show openly now. It feels good to get some payback for making me blush so much during my stay here. "That looks a lot better."

"You had to bring it, didn't you," he mutters, reaching to take it off. I reach to stop him, but he lowers his arm to prevent me from doing so. Neither of us seems to expect me to actually take his hand, but I do for some reason. It is so casual, but for some reason we both blush madly. I release my grip and turn away slightly. My mind is racing, but for some reason a thought that stands out is how much larger his hand is. Really, it's the only dominant thought.

"Just, don't take it off, okay?" Kouya sighs, but I can see he doesn't reach for the hat through the corner of my eye. That's good, I guess. I grab some random shorts and a shirt from my bag and stand once more. "I'll, be back in a little bit." I don't wait for an answer, only walking away to change.

A few hours have passed since the incident with Kouya, but neither of us has made any mention of it. Shun sits on my shoulders, and I on Tatsuki's, as the group moves up a mountain trail to a waterfall. I can hear the water from where we are, but it isn't very strong by the sound of things. Hiroyuki and Torahiko lead the way, with Kyouji, Soutarou, and Shin directly behind them. Juuichi, Kouya, and Kounosuke are next, leaving the living tower here at the end.

"Can we go a little faster," Shun asks, and Tatsuki laughs, vibrating my body through quite an embarrassing area. I really hope something doesn't happen. It hasn't happened since I was sixteen, mostly because I stay out of situations. This might not help me one bit.

"Sure thing, Shun-kun!" The dragon moves a little faster, and I have to use my legs to keep from falling, since I'm holding Shun in place. We don't move much faster than before, but it is enough for us to slowly pass the others. Shun's tail whips my back lightly, almost playfully, so I pay no mind to it. My attention is on the sound of water hitting water that is up ahead.

The waterfall is more of a stream that just falls into a large pool, rather than a true waterfall. Nevertheless, though, it is a place to cool off and enjoy the day. I'm glad the shorts I grabbed are a pair I don't mind getting wet, since I've been wanting to practice swimming some more. Tatsuki sets both Shun and me down, pulling off his clothes so he only wears a fundoshi. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

I smile, starting to strip to just shorts as everyone else does the same. Luckily, since I don't care to swim in undergarments alone, I have the least to worry about, and I race over to the water. Tatsuki is already in, though not very far, so he whips his tail around, tripping me at the edge. A solid face plant into the pool is what comes next, and I growl lightly, splashing the dragon before I get into the water completely. Luckily, I got a few tips on floating, so I stay above the surface once I reach a certain depth.

The others have all entered the water by now, most of them having dived underneath. Something brushes against my leg seconds before I get pulled under, but I don't cry out. I simply smack the person who grabbed me, Torahiko, upside the back of his head, and return to the surface.

"That hurts," the tiger mutters when he surfaces. "Sorry about that, I thought you were Hiroyuki for a second there."

"I do hope you pay more attention next time." He nods, swimming off, and with a small sigh, I adjust so I'm on my back, staring up at the sky. Now I understand why Kouya was doing this at the beach; the position is quite relaxing, and I doubt that much could disturb me right now.

A good double splash from somewhere near my feet ends the thought, and I twist, sputtering, towards Shun and Soutarou. Laughing, they swim off, and I smirk, giving slow chase after them. This will hopefully be one of the days I remember when I return home to America.

It is close to midnight once we return to the camp, exhausted from the day of swimming and hiking. Juuichi and Kyouji get to work on the fire so we can have a quick meal before settling in, and I collapse by my sketchbook, grabbing it and opening to a blank page.

Kouya, having worn my fedora most of the day without so much as a single question from anyone, returns the straw hat to me by setting it on my head before his knees give out and he settles down next to me. The husky watches me as I work on a sketch I've been doing for the last few days.

"You must have a photographic memory or something," he states as I add in some shadows. The sketch is the entire group, minus me, all gathered together and enjoying themselves. I know it isn't exactly what has happened, as it is a collage of what I've seen everyone act like.

"Not really. I just have an eye for detail." I run a hand behind an ear, feeling how long my hair has started to grow. I should probably cut it soon, or else I may as well grow it out. "I was thinking of giving this to Torahiko for a present, but I think it would be better as a farewell."

A hand on my shoulder causes me to turn, but in my exhausted state, I don't blush, even at the small amount of space between the two of us. "The summer isn't over yet, Lee. There isn't any need for you to worry about leaving, so enjoy the time you have here."

I smile faintly, eyes drooping. "Thanks for that. I guess I'll just have to," I don't finish my statement, yawning instead and collapsing. I can feel heat under my head, and a steady heartbeat that rapidly picks up speed, but I don't care, letting sleep take hold just as it did on my first day in Minasoto.

Me: Aw, you two are so cute together!

Lee: (blushing) That wasn't as fun as it looked or sounded…

Kouya: You try sleeping with someone as your pillow sometime! Or better yet, try being the pillow!

Me: Oh, I will. And Lee? I have a very interesting plan for you soon…

Lee: Oh no. I don't like the sound of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello everyone! Here is a bit that runs away from the game! If you look at the details, a certain event isn't mentioned in any of the routes that are currently available in the game, so I'm adding it in now! And as you can tell, I'm skipping the eighteenth.

Torahiko: Finally! Someone actually remembers it!

Hiroyuki: And what is that supposed to mean? I remembered it quite perfectly, because that was the day you confessed liking me!

Torahiko: Oh yeah…

Me: Ha! Anyways, Happy Birthday to Torahiko! If I owned Morenatsu, I would have mentioned his birthday at least once!

August 19

Not the Plan

I sneak out of the Ooshima Inn at the crack of dawn, wearing my gi as I run through town, trying to find a secluded area. My kendo sword is strapped to my back, and the face mask I wear for additional protection, should I ever spar with someone, is in my hand as I move. Yesterday, while making plans for Torahiko's birthday and making copies of some of my drawings with Hioryuki and Tatsuki, I managed to spot an area where I can train without being distracted.

The river runs slowly at this bend, just outside of town, and the clearing is large enough that I can move without bumping into any trees and bushes. I take steady breaths, placing the mask down and off to the side while I unstrap the bamboo weapon from my back, holding the handle with two hands.

I start swinging it down while taking one step forward, pulling it up and swinging down again as a take a step back. This is just a basic warm up, but it also allows for the basics, should someone just be starting. I don't smile, since I always keep a straight face during my practice, but I can gladly remember when I started kendo, when I was only five. Of course, it was with a stick on some bullies who were beating up a small dog. The scolding my mother gave me for using violence still rings in my ears, thirteen years later.

Of course, I often used my kendo skills in self-defense afterwards. We did live in a bad part of the city, after all. But if there was one thing I always wanted to do, besides visit Japan, it would be to hurt my father the way he hurt my mother. It is why I'm actually a kendo champion; I picture all of my opponents as a shadowy man that has some of my physical features, the ones I did not receive from mother, and I let lose all of my rage in controlled, powerful attacks.

Finishing my warm up, I start with the actual practice, swinging in heavy strokes that would knock someone unconscious, if they were not protected. I also mentally picture an opponent, practicing some of my blocks as well.

"You look quite at home, practicing here." The voice catches me completely off guard, and I cry out in shock, spinning on a heel. Of course, I trip on my gi, falling backwards onto the ground, a couple meters away from the edge of the water.

Kouya steps into the clearing, a smile on his face. "Oh, sorry. Did I mess up your practice?"

"As a matter of fact, you did," I state, standing up and inspecting myself. My hands are filthy with slightly damp dirt, which can damage my kendo sword. With a sigh, I move to the surface of the water, rinsing my hands off. As I do so, I turn my head to the husky and ask, "Exactly why are you out here?"

"I was actually coming here. It's one of my favorite parts of the river. To be honest, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." He walks over, pulling off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs, and sits down, soaking his feet in the water.

Heat swells up in my face, or more particularly, my nose, as I see him relax, the filtered sunlight illuminating him. He eyes me carefully, and he snickers. "Your nose is bleeding, Lee."

I reach up in embarrassment, and sure enough, there is some blood on my hand when I pull it away. The heat races to my cheeks, and I dunk my face in the river, pulling out of the freezing water almost instantly.

Dragging a hand through my hair to remove most of the water, I can't help but notice that it has grown longer. Curious, I also rub at my chin, and sure enough, I can feel the beginnings of facial hair.

"You okay, Lee?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't realize how much I've changed since I came to Minasoto."

Kouya sits up a little, giving me a curious expression. I plug my nose, half expecting blood to surge out at the sight of his attractive position. Wait, did I actually just think that?

"Do you mean physically? Or do you mean something like your personality? Because I've seen a change in both since you arrived."

My turn to be curious. "What is that supposed to mean, my personality has changed?"

Kouya blushes under his fur, looking away a little. A small breeze passes through the clearing, ruffling his shirt. I have to keep my nose plugged as I recall how he looked without it on.

"W-Well, you used to be really nervous around us all. Now you act like you've known us your entire life. And you also seem more outgoing than you used to be, wanting to help with everything."

"I guess you're right about that, then." We sit in awkward silence for a good minute before I stand, retrieving my sword. "I guess I should leave you be, then. I'll see you later."

I leave the clearing, but I can't help but feel empty, just as I had a few days ago, after watching the husky practice with his band. Why, though? I can't wrap my head around these feelings. They are so new, I can't even describe them. Perhaps I'll write mother to ask what this feeling is.

Something races across the path, causing me to jump back in shock. With my luck, of course, something rolls from under my foot, and I fall, pain shooting through my leg. I can tell I've twisted my ankle already, because it has happened once before, when I was younger. A snake slithers past my hand, stopping for a second to test me before darting away. With a groan, I use my sword to stand, balancing on one leg. At least I'm used to this. Guess I'll be having the time to write letters after all.

Me: Yeah, sorry. Not really feeling the story today. I'm busy with graduating, after all. See you all next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Well, I'm back again. Sorry if I seem boring or depressed.

Keisuke: Does the writer need a hug?

Me: Not from you. I'll probably be crushed to death.

Kouya: I'm not offering. Bad enough I have to go through with his script…

Keisuke: If you want out, I think you should give him a hug at least.

Kouya: Only for freedom. (Hugs me)

Me: OMGOMGOMG! Kouya hugged me! (Passes out)

Kouya: I WILL KILL YOU KEISUKE!

Keisuke: The kid that is unconscious does not own Morenatsu!

August 21

A Letter from Home, and some Help

Seeing as my leg is still aching and in intense pain from being twisted two days ago, I sigh as I wait in my room in the inn. Hiroyuki basically had a heart attack when he saw me return, and forced me to bed rest immediately. Since then, I've been helpless for the most part, relying on Hiroyuki and Torahiko for even the most simple tasks. Speaking of which, I can hear one of them approaching now.

The door to the room opens, and I don't bother to hide my surprise when I see Keisuke of all beastmen entering with a set of papers in his left hand. He is in the usual attire, with the same old smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, look at you. You haven't even been here a month, and yet you went and got yourself hurt." The horse lets out a laugh, sitting at the foot of my bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Bored beyond recognition," I admit in a mutter. Keisuke sets the papers in my lap, and I raise an eyebrow in questioning. "Exactly what is all of this?"

"Just look through them and see." I'm curious because of his vague answer, so I do as he says, picking up the papers.

They are mostly notes from Shun about what I am missing while stuck in this room. Only three of the papers are not from Shun, though; the first is from Kouya, ironically, and the others are from home. I set aside the note from Kouya to save it for later, and I open the first envelope, from my friend CJ, since I wrote him a while ago about things here.

The letter is nice and simple. "Hey, Lee, we miss you back here in the U, S, and A. Japan sounds amazing! I really wish I could have gone with you to practice all of the Japanese you've taught me. And the crew sounds rather nice, despite being so weird. You'll have to bring me some photos of them so I can get used to there being people like them.

"Now, about this Kouya. Based off of what you said, I seriously know what you feel for the guy. You obviously like him! Just try and go on a date with him for one time and see how it goes! Let everything you feel out at once and confess to him! Always your best bud, CJ."

I smile at how blunt he is. CJ was always like that when we first met, and never changed a bit. I set aside his letter and open the one from my mother, curious about what she wrote.

Her letter is not quite what I expected. "Lee, I can see that you are loving your ancestral home. Now you know why I taught you so much about Japan as a child. These friends of yours sound simply wonderful, and I'm glad you met a beastman! You must tell me more about them all, as well as their families. I'd love to meet them in person some day.

"Now, do not say anything negative about this, but I spoke with CJ about the contents of your letter to him concerning your strange emotions for this Kouya. I do believe you are feeling the same thing I felt when I first met your father; an attraction that reaches the depths of the soul. It may only be friendship, or it may be more. That is for you to decide on your own. I also understand that by the time this reaches you, it may very well be close to one of my favorite festivals, the Bon Festival. I do hope you enjoy your time there. With my deepest love, mother."

I have to wipe a tear from my eye as I smile about her letter. Mother was kind at heart no matter what happened. But, with all these tips about Kouya, my attention is drawn to the note from him. With a swift hand, I grab it and skim over the contents. It is plain like the notes from Shun, but the last few lines are completely catching me off guard.

"Lee, I'd like to speak with you at the Bon Festival, if you're able to go with your leg. Perhaps we could spend the night together, like a date. Not that it has to be one. I'd just like to spend some time with you. I'll meet you at eight at night if you decide to come. Sincerely, Kouya."

Keisuke grins at me, and I know automatically that he had something to do with this. One firm look makes him flinch visibly.

"Keisuke, what did you do to make Kouya write this?"

He blushes lightly, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a photograph. "All I did was make a threat of showing you this if he didn't write to you. I didn't control what he wrote." He shows me the picture, and I burst into complete and utter laughter. The photo is of Kouya unconscious and with his fur dyed pink on his face. He stashes the picture away quickly, taking the note from Kouya and skimming over it. His expression is similar to what I imagine mine was, and he gives me the strangest of looks before grinning widely.

"We need to get you ready for a date."

Me: Finally done... I hated writing this chapter, so I made it nice and short. But, I'm very busy as of late, as a college freshman, so I have little time to write. I can't wait for next chapter though! That will be my favorite of all time!

Kouya: I can't leave still!? Why!?

Keisuke: I guess it has to do with my helping Lee out at the end.

Me: That is correct!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I finally made it! I had to make changes to my rough draft because of the last chapter, but, in all, this will by far be the most loved chapter everyone will enjoy!

Lee: (Finishes reading the script with a blush and a nose bleed) Oh, my, god... I really do that?

Me: Yes you do.

Hiroyuki: Wow. That is seriously awesome! Kinda wish that's how it went for me.

Me: Well, I'm sorry for you. I do not own Morenatsu! But I'm totally jealous of Lee here!

Lee: D-Don't say that!

August 22 part 1

Starlight Confessions

I blush, holding onto the railing of the stairs as I descend, careful of my ankle, which luckily isn't as bad as it had been yesterday. Keisuke managed to help get me ready for tonight over the course of all of yesterday, with a break for lunch and dinner. This will be the first I've seen anyone except for the horse since I got the note from Kouya. I can hear Torahiko speaking with Hiroyuki as I slowly enter the lobby, watching so I don't slip in the thin green slippers I have on.

I don't make a noise as I get off the bottom step, but the couple turns to me with a pair of equally large grins, which are quickly removed when their jaws basically fall off at the sight of me. But, I know precisely why they are acting like this. I am, after all, wearing the Longevity Yukata I bought from Kazumi-san the day after I arrived.

"Is it that bad," I ask, brushing some wrinkles away from the nearly skin-tight material that, embarrassingly enough, gives me gentle curves, similar to a young woman.

"No way," Hiroyuki states firmly, stepping forward. He trails a hand along the large dangling sleeve, getting a feel for the dark green silk. I have to say, Kazumi out did herself on this one. Compared to mine, at least." He is in a red yukata with a cherry blossom design on the light blue obi around his waist.

"Lee, if you plan to be the center of attention at the festival, I think you've got that covered," Torahiko puts in, wearing his typical attire. I blush lightly, but I don't, or should I say, can't hide it. Hiroyuki has grabbed my chin and is studying my face very closely.

"You're meeting someone, aren't you?" My blush intensifies as he backs up, and he laughs heartily. "I should have known. I mean, you shaved, and I can smell something sweet. Who is it?"

"I- I'm not saying." With that, I walk past them both and out the front door.

The Bon Festival has really brought out quite an amazing side of the town. All around, the locals and even people from other nearby towns are chattering away as they follow the candle and lantern lit streets towards the park. The sun is resting on the mountainous horizon, casting a brilliant array of color onto the setting, the sky a breath-taking orange. This is beauty that very few people can ever experience in their life time.

As I walk with the crowds, several people take notice of me and start to whisper excitedly. I manage to catch parts, and I'm surprised that they actually all know my name, despite me never even seeing many of these people before. Torahiko was right, though; I'm the center of attention at the moment.

Two arms cross my shoulders, and I look up to see the drunk smiles of both Tatsuki and his father, Tappei. They both where navy blue vests that go to just above the knees, with parts of their fundoshi showing. "What is a cute thing like you doing alone," Tappei laughs, keeping us moving towards the park.

"Aw, c'mon pops, don't embarrass the guy," Tatsuki states with a slur to his voice. "Besides, I don't think you should be flirting with anyone when I could easily tell mom."

His father glares daggers at the younger dragon. "You wouldn't dare, you little shit."

"I would, fat man." I laugh a little, not bothering to hide it from anyone. This is one night I don't care about being embarrassed. This night is going to be interesting, no matter what happens.

The three of us arrive at the park at 7:55, according to a clock hanging at one of many stands. The rest of the crew is here, and approaches us, with the exception of Hiroyuki, Torahiko, and Kouya. They all where something at least fitting for the festival, and smile at the sight of me.

Shun is the first to make a comment. "You look amazing, Lee-san!"

I smile, giving him a hug. "Thank you for that. I wanted to make tonight something I'll always remember, so I went all out. With, a little help." I don't go further into my details, because the happy couple arrives with their grins back in place. They get swarmed rather quickly, leaving me be, so I decide to wander around for the next five minutes, checking out various stands and what they have to offer.

I'm at a stand that is selling an assortment of sweets when someone, another drunk based on the smell lingering in his fur, approaches me. This is a horse that I've not met before, and based on his demeanor that isn't even aimed at me, I don't plan to. "Hey, baby, you here alone?"

It takes everything I have not to gag on his breath. "Sorry, but I'm just waiting for someone."

"Aw, come on, baby," he persists, placing a hand next to me so he can attempt to block an escape. If I had something hard right now, I'd smack him upside the head for being so rude. "How about we ditch this place and, get to know one another, if you know what I mean." Oh, that crosses the line on several levels, and I show a rare scowl, tensing up as I prepare myself to knee him where it'll hurt the most. At least, until he arrives.

Kouya grabs the horse's shoulder and forces him away with his own scowl. "Sorry, pal, but he's with me tonight." I can't help but send a look of admiration and, surprisingly enough, lust over the husky, seeing as he actually went so far as to wear a black suit with a tie the same shade of green as my yukata. It's like a fantasy; I'm a helpless damsel and he's the knight in, uh, a shiny fur coat.

The horse scoffs, turning away. "Fine. Who needs a shrimp like that anyways?"

Before Kouya even moves, I step forward, twist the horse around, and do something I haven't done in my entire life time; I punch the horse right in the face, giving him a bloody nose, just before kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine.

He collapses, and I smirk, crossing my arms behind my back in an innocent manner. "Looks like a 'shrimp' just kicked your drunken ass." Kouya laughs as I stand by him, letting the horse recover and scamper off in pain. He gives me a goofy grin that I smile in return for. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say one bad thing about anyone since you arrived."

"Well, I guess you haven't really gotten to know me completely. Speaking of which, I was wondering, who turned your face pink?"

"Damn you Keisuke!" He starts shouting out a rant about the drummer, and I burst into laughter as he draws attention to us. He takes notice after a few minutes and quiets down finally, turning to me once more. "Sorry about that. You look nice, but don't you think you're a bit overdressed?"

I frown slightly, tilting my head. "You said this was a date, and I'd been planning to wear this anyways." My smile returns as I see a familiar sight over his shoulder, but so does a blush. He takes notice of this and turns, his own blush forming rapidly as the others approach, with his parents of all people beside Tappei.

Kazumi lets out a squeal as she hugs her son, and the crew gawks at us both with utter shock. "I knew you were going to meet someone here! I just knew it!"

"You were meeting with Kouya," Hiroyuki says blandly before he and the others, except for Shun, all groan, pulling out wads of money. "I seriously thought it was going to be Keisuke after yesterday..." Everyone hands Shun the money, the wolf grinning.

"I always knew you liked him, Lee-sama. Ever since you fell on him when you arrived." I smile at the memory, though I'm really only here because of the note mentioning that Kouya wanted to speak with me. But, I don't want to dash his hopes, since I am getting that warm, heavy feeling in my chest again as Kouya holds out his arm, and I grab it with both of mine.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Kouya mutters, leading me away. I lean my head on his shoulder, since this is actually the closest thing to a date I've ever experienced, and I want to enjoy it before we have to get to talking later. We stop by a stand that has several accessories for sale, and Kouya, with a smile, make a purchase of two matching cloths of firm blue cotton. "At least this way, people will know we're together," he says, tying one around my wrist and the other around his.

"It's nice, Kouya. Thanks." He blushes as I smile up at him, and I can tell I'm really going to enjoy tonight. Looks like revenge will be mine for all the times he made me get embarrassed this summer. I grab his arm with a laugh, pulling him into the crowds. "Since there's nothing better to do at the moment, let's go play some games."

I don't want to get to the discussion Kouya wanted, since that might mean we won't spend the night together. So, for the next several hours, we simply enjoy the games, not really talking except to choose a game and decide who's paying.

We are in the center of the park, lit completely by electric lights from a stage where people are performing, finishing some rice balls we bought when the mayor, who I met when I met Tatsuki's family and co-workers, takes to the stage at 10:30.

"Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the Bon Festival!" From all across the park, cheers rise, but I don't make a sound; I can see the others waiting by the stage, setting something up. "Now, the fireworks will start by 10:45, but first, I actually have a small surprise."

A light shines in the direction of the others, and they all wave at the crowd. "These young men have brought forward some recordings one of their friends made, and I have listened to them myself. They are definitely something worth hearing! So, let the music begin!" The crowd cheers, and I can see exactly what was being hooked up; my iPod.

"Kouya, please tell me you had nothing to do with this," I mutter as my cover of 'Hey Soul Sister' begins, and those gathered by the stage all begin to dance with the music.

He stands up, but I can see a grin as he turns to me. "No, but I have to say, I do like this song. Care to dance with me?" I sigh, reaching to take his hand, and he pulls me up, leading us in the dance, and soon the song. We start to sing, both of us spinning like the rest of the crowd. It's rather relaxing to be like this, when I'm not being forced.

I lean forward so my head is on his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. His warmth, his breathing, his heartbeat, and his touch are the only things I can register while like this. His scent overwhelms me, making the sensation in my chest heavier than ever before.

The very moment the song ends and the next cover begins, Kouya steps away, taking one of my hands. "Lee, we need to talk."

I sigh. I guess this is the moment my night with the husky comes to an end, so I let him lead me away from the park. We head north, up a set of stone steps, and reach an area I have never been before.

The moon shines down onto the cliff where we stand, and I have to say the lighting make my yukata shimmer like the stars far above our heads. But the most stunning thing here is Kouya, looking back towards the cluster of flickering lights that is the town.

He turns to me, half of his face hidden by darkness, giving an attractive and mysterious look to him. "Lee, the reason I asked you here is because of a question I've been meaning to ask you for several days now, ever since we got back from the camping trip."

I tilt my head to the side, not bothering to hide my curiosity. "What is it?"

He takes a deep breath, as though he was hesitating, before he speaks. "I know you have to go home in a few days, but do you want to stay in Minasoto?"

It isn't the kind of question I was expecting, but I can answer it easily. "Well, yeah. I've made so many friends here in only a month, and it is really beautiful here. But, I need to go home, since I'm all my mother has." Truthfully, I think she would give me her blessing to stay, but I need to follow through and leave so I can go back to my life.

He looks down, as though disappointed by my answer. "Is there a reason you wanted to know about that, Kouya?"

"Yes, actually." He steps closer, a hand on each of my shoulders, staring me dead in the eye. "Lee, you're the most unique person I've ever met. You grew quickly from a shy kid that stayed distant to someone who belongs in our group and makes us whole."

I smile, since the comment is like one my mother would say when I was younger and in need of comforting. My smile is gone though when I notice tears running down his cheeks. His voice cracks slightly as he continues to speak.

"You are one of the few people that can actually make me happy just by being around, but you're the only one that I can think of in a way I doubt you think of me in." He presses our foreheads together, and several of his tears land on my face. Only a centimeter separates us at this point.

"Lee, I- I love you." His lips meet mine, and my mind goes berserk as my heart races, but not with nervousness. Instead, I can tell what I'm feeling, for the sensation is just as my mother described it to mean.

I pull away from the kiss, and Kouya gives me a look between curiosity and betrayal. I smile lightly, reaching up and wiping away one of his tears. "Kouya, there's no need to doubt anything. I've loved you since I met you, even if I didn't realize it yet." It's my turn to initiate the kiss, and this time, we both are for it. Time itself seems to slow down for us, even as fireworks begin to soar into the air and light up the night sky.

Me: YES! I finally made it! I made it to the first kiss!

Lee: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Is, it bad to say I actually enjoyed that?

Me: Nope!

Shun: That was cute! And I should know, because a lot of people think I'm cute.

Me: Because you are!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Well, I hope everyone is ready for a nose bleed! Thanks to many other fan fiction writers, and a few actual authors of romance novels, I have built up the courage and experience to finally get this part of the story done; turning it to M rated! Yay me!

Keisuke and Tatsuki: (both finish reading the script with intense nose bleeds while Kouya and Lee gawk) So, hot...

Lee: M-Must I do this?! I mean, this can't even be legal!

Kouya: I'm pretty certain it isn't...

Me: Suck it up. (snickers) I said suck...

Lee: Pervert! (kicks me between the legs)

Me: I'm used to it. I do not own Morenatsu!

Kouya, Keisuke, and Tatsuki: What the hell are you!?

August 22 part 2

The First Time

Kouya and I make it back to the park five minutes after our kiss, and both of us are grinning widely, almost brimming with energy. I'm a little nervous as to what people would think if they found out, but I don't really care; that kiss blew my mind, and I actually want to experience that again.

The moment the others are in our sights, Hiroyuki does as he did earlier tonight and gets close, studying me before he gawks, backing away. "You actually did it."

Kouya and I look to one another, and I can practically see the question marks hovering above our heads as Hiroyuki growls, paying Shun once more. "What exactly was the bet this time," Kouya asks, placing a hand on his hip.

"We saw you two leave, so we made a bet about whether anything would happen or not," Shun laughs, starting to count the money he won tonight. "Hiroyuki can tell even from the slightest differences if and what happens." I have to admit, it explains a lot. Then again, when dating Torahiko, a chef, noticing slight differences must come easy to him.

"You have Kouya's scent all over you, just so you know. Someone would think you guys went further than a kiss." I blush at the very thought, but Kouya doesn't seem to mind; in fact, he now has a mischievous grin on his face as he eyes me. This is going to get interesting.

"Let them think what they want. Honestly, I don't see the night ending any time soon for the two of us." I don't much trouble understanding that, and neither do the others as Tatsuki bursts into laughter, picking the both of us up. I blush when I see that his fundoshi is missing again, and I struggle to escape his grip.

"Tatsuki, put us down," I shout, red faced to the extreme. It takes a firm pebble toss from Juichi to get the dragon to drop us. "We should probably get going, before this happens again."

"I completely agree," Kouya mutters, and he grabs my arm, helping me to my feet. We turn to leave, but Hiroyuki stops us, and I can see Torahiko smirking behind him.

"Be safe," the other teen whispers, pressing something into my free hand, and I blush, realizing what he's talking about. I nudge Kouya, and we start to leave, without any distractions this time, thankfully.

"So, exactly where are we going," I ask the husky, since I really don't think the room at the inn is going to be preferable for anything.

"My place, of course. But, you will probably not like how we are getting there." I raise an eyebrow in questioning, but as we turn a corner, I can see what he meant. The only mode of transportation is a sleek black motorcycle, one that is meant for speed rather than leisurely rides. I highly doubt it'll work well with my yukata.

He grabs a pair of helmets that are strapped to the back, handing one to me as he straps the other on. "Just be careful when you get on, okay? I don't think you'll want to tear the yukata."

"Thanks," I mutter, strapping on the helmet while he starts up the engine. I am a little awkward climbing on behind him, and I can't help but be embarrassed as the rumble of the motorcycle and an accidental rub against Kouya's back are affecting me in _that_ area.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Can we just go please?" He gives me a small smirk before we kick off, racing down the street.

It takes a half hour, since Kouya doesn't live in Minasoto but in a neighboring town, but we finally arrive at a small apartment building. It looks as though it has been getting repaired lately, because some areas looks like they've been remodeled. I'm sore between the legs from the motorcycle, so my knees nearly collapse under my weight when I get off. The musician is the only thing that is keeping me from hitting the ground, which I'm definitely thankful about.

"Lee, come on. I think you need to get inside right away." He helps me into the apartment once he unlocks the door, and I look around after collapsing onto the bed in the first room. I must say, this place is more my style. It is rather small, so the few belongings actually look like a mess, much like back home. I can see two doorways connected to this first room, which serves as a bedroom and a living room. I have to assume that one leads to a kitchen and the other to a bathroom. A small round table with two chairs is in the corner of the room, with some garbage from fast food scattered across it. "So, what do you think?"

I turn to answer him, but I can only gawk and blush as he starts to strip, already free of his shirt and tie and working on his pants. Even though I've seen him before like this, right now, after having kissed him, it's like watching a model. I cross my legs slightly, nervous about what is about to happen. I still have the object Hiroyuki gave me in my hand, which makes this only more real than it already is.

He pauses with his pants still up, but completely unzipped, showing off his boxers, which have a noticeable shape to them right now. "Is something wrong, Lee?"

I shake my head, but I think my blush is contradicting my motions. "No, there's nothing. It's just, are we actually about to do this?"

That gives him a mischievous look once more. "Hey, we could always wait if you're nervous. I don't want to rush any of your decisions." He moves to zip back up, but I grab his arm, stopping him.

"That isn't what I meant, Kouya. I meant, are we actually about to enter a relationship? I do leave soon, after all, and I'm not even sure if we could manage something long distance."

What happens next surprises me more than anything this summer. Kouya grabs the small package from my hand and sets it on a nearby stack of books, and climbs onto the bed at my side. He kisses my lips with a passion that hadn't been there before, shifting so a hand is starting to pull at the obi keeping my yukata shut.

My mind is ready to explode as I part my lips slightly in a gasp, and it worsens as he forces his tongue past them, tracing the roof of my mouth. His taste is so much. It's a mix of lemons, cinnamon, and, strangely enough, chocolate, but I can't get enough of it all as I begin to get into the kiss as well, though I can barely do anything as he intensifies the kiss. He pulls away only to suck on my bottom lip, placing his free hand on mine and running his thumb along it.

My obi comes off and gets set at the foot of the bed, and he parts my yukata. The kiss stops as he pulls away to study me, the yukata sliding off my shoulders. He takes in my scrawny, skeletal appearance, and the embarrassing emerald green fundoshi that Keisuke bought me yesterday shortly after lunch. But, again the husky surprises me. I always was disgusted with this appearance, and believed it would repulse others, but his eyes shimmer lightly, like he is staring at the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You look amazing," he whispers into my ear, pulling away the yukata and setting it aside as well. I shiver from the lack of clothing, but it becomes a shiver of pleasure as he runs a hand across my ribcage, his chilled fingers leaving behind a fiery heat on my skin. He kisses my throat lightly, licking and sucking that very spot repeatedly. Even with all my will power, I can't focus enough so as to keep myself from moaning.

"Gods, Kouya, where did you learn this?" He smiles and moves onto my collar bone, but rather than continuing with the gentle play from my throat, he forces a gasp of pure ecstasy from me as he bites my collar, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a bruise. "Kouya!"

I push on his chest, and he pulls away, giving me a look of pure lust. "Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"A little, yeah." I rub my collar as he nods, calming down somewhat.

"Lee, how far exactly do you want to go?" I turn to face him, curious and also somewhat excited.

"Far enough that we can't go back," I say with a smile, leaning in for another kiss as I grab his hand and lead it towards the strap of my fundoshi. He returns my kiss, untying the strap so I'm now fully exposed to him. He smiles while in our kiss, and I reach for his remaining clothes, pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. I freeze up now, unable to keep myself from comparing the both of us. He is definitely more gifted than I am in this area, and he is already growing firm.

I swallow hard, my mouth dry as he smirks, lying back to let me see his entire body. I blush in the moonlit room, but I do enjoy the sight.

"So, what do we do now," I mutter, since, after all, this is the first time I've ever even seen another person in the nude, let alone another male.

The answer comes quickly as Kouya pushes me back, keeping his head close to my abdomen. I blush, since I have a strange feeling I know what he is about to do, but nothing can ready me for the pleasure I'm about to feel, nor the feeling I have not experienced since I was sixteen, when I began to avoid situations that would arouse me.

The feel of his tongue, which is almost like sand paper, is beyond words for me to describe as he gets to pleasuring me, paying particular attention to my head. Warmth flows through my body as I let loose a series of moans, grabbing the sheets like my life depends on it. Before I even realize what is happening, my vision goes white as the pleasure I feel becomes a white hot flame in my gut, and my abdominal muscles clench up as I resist.

Kouya sits up with a surprised expression, and I laugh when I see that his face is basically soaked. "You have never had an orgasm before, have you?"

"No, not really. I didn't ever even know how to be pleasured until now, really." The look on his face shifts into something priceless, and I know for a fact I will never forget this night. "So, should we continue? Because I think it's your turn." I smirk, rolling him over so I can get full access of his body. I plan to make him beg for mercy with this treatment.

I let my fingers trail along his abdomen and around his navel, keeping it light so he can enjoy it. Using my other hand, I massage him, drawing out an elongated moan. Like this, I can't help but enjoy toying with him, since he has done it to me since we met.

"Dammit, Lee," he growls deep in his throat, "stop messing around."

"Hey, I'm the one pleasuring you, so stop complaining," I answer, grabbing at him as I kiss his lips to silence a gasp. I smile at his reaction, and make an experimental twist while running my hand along his shaft. I'm pleased to see that he enjoys it, and continue at varying speeds to see how he reacts at each speed.

"Holy shit! Don't stop!" He twitches in my hand as he arks his back. A milky solution, which I can only guess to be one thing, soaks the side of my face and part of my arm, the rest coating his stomach. He collapses both mentally and physically, gasping for air, and with a smirk, I lie down so I'm on him, using his chest as my pillow. "You know, you are pretty damn good at that, Lee."

"Thanks for that. We'll have to do this again in the future," I mutter. The only answer I get is him snoring, so I guess he'll be out for some time. I sigh, shutting my eyes so I too can sleep. But one thought does linger in my mind before I do sleep; I hope we can be like this for a long time, even if I do go home.

Me: Oh my god! (nose gushes blood) I finally wrote it! It's a bit earlier than in the game, looking back, but I'm happy I finally got this done!

Lee: Oh, my, gods! That was actually pretty good...

Keisuke: Lucky little...

Tatsuki: Kouya, be glad I can't hurt you! You are not worthy of Lee!

Kouya: Yeah... Don't care. That was surprisingly nice.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Oh, my god! I can't believe someone actually liked how I wrote my first lemon! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ten: That's interesting.

Shun: Aw, I want to read!

Me and Ten: You are too innocent.

Shun: I'm not that innocent! (Smirks)

Me: Oh, right… CURSE YOU KOUYA FOR THAT DEMO!

Shun: The silly writer doesn't own Morenatsu, only Lee-san!

August 23 Part 1

Cleaning Up (or Not ㈴1)

My stomach is killing me when I finally wake up, and I roll onto my back with a groan, hoping to alleviate my discomfort; sadly, it does not. In fact, the pain intensifies, and the smell of cooking eggs doesn't do much to help either. Wait a minute; eggs?

I force an eye open and look to where I had just been, and I'm surprised to see that Kouya is missing. That would explain the smell of eggs. Forcing open my other eye, I slide off of the bed, careful so I don't get more sick than I already feel.

The musician enters the main room through one of the doors, carrying two plates with eggs and sausage to the table in the corner. He is wrapped in a very plush blue bath robe, and for some reason, despite my stomachache, I lick my lips, wanting to unwrap him like a present. I make an attempt to stand up, and a wave of nausea washes over me. I gasp for breath, trying not to get sick, and I can barely notice as Kouya, having set down the food, has raced over and wrapped his arms around me, letting me rest into him so my stomach will be able to calm down.

"Lee, are you okay," he asks, keeping his gaze on me. I look up with a forced smile, but my stomach twists into a knot, and I have the urge to be sick again.

"N-Not particularly," I mutter, doing my best not to throw up. The husky lets out a sigh, guiding me to the door closest to us, which I can now assume to be the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes and a towel so you can get a shower after, you know." I can tell he is a little disturbed, so I let him leave as I shut the door, collapsing by the toilet. It all rushes forth before I even realize it, and I gag, my throat burning and the taste of bile lingering on my tongue. As soon as the first is gone, a second wave of nausea strikes, and I continue to empty my stomach contents. It goes on like this for five minutes, and I feel awful once I'm finally finished.

I turn on the sink after flushing away the horrifying sight, washing my hands and rinsing out the taste in my mouth. I take a look in the mirror as I shut off the faucet, not thoroughly impressed with my reflection.

My skin is even more pale than normal because of my little session, but I look like I hadn't slept at all last night. My hair is in complete disarray, which I can tell is because of my actions last night with Kouya. A blush forms on my cheeks as I recall last night's events, intensified as my heart starts to race, signaling my arousal.

"Are, you good in there," Kouya asks from the other side of the closed door.

I open it with a smile, making sure to stay partially behind it as a form of cover. "I am now. Sorry about that."

The grin I know all too well forms on his lips, and he holds up a stack of fresh clothes and towels. I know he is just wanting me to take them, but seeing him smile has other plans racing through my mind. I take a hold, not of the stack, but of his wrist, pulling him forward as I kiss him, enjoying the mixed taste I got to sample last night. With a chuckle, he enters the bathroom, setting the stack down by the sink and shutting the door without even breaking the kiss.

I run my hands along his robe, opening it so I can get at his bare skin. He grabs my backside with a firm grip, making me squeak a little in pain. It's alleviated, though, the very moment he lifts me off the ground, forcing me to wrap my legs around his exposed waist. The robe falls off his shoulders, leaving us both in the nude, just as we were last night.

I pull away, laughing a little at the sight of his grin. "What, is something on my face," he asks in a joking manner, drawing out a heavier laugh.

"I know I started this round, but didn't you get me those clothes so I could get clean? Because I don't think you holding me like this is getting the job done." He raises an eyebrow as he sets me down, letting me move to the shower. I get the water turned on, letting it heat up as I turn to the husky, who is studying my body with a hungry look in his eyes. "You know, I think you could use a little bath as well." I receive a look that is almost insulted, and I poke his chest, where the fur is caked down and crusted up.

"That was your fault, Lee." The musician lets out a laugh of his own as I fain hurt, stepping back so I'm in the shower.

I smile after a few seconds, enjoying the feel of the water, though this heat is nothing compared to Kouya. I'm not alone for long, though, as Kouya steps in as well, drawing the curtain before he pulls me into a kiss. His tongue explores my mouth, and all I can do is moan at the sensation. The water is hitting him full force, soaking his fur into a shiny coat.

"Is this good for you," he growls, moving his kiss down so he is at my collar bone, keeping a firm grip on my bare hips. His fingers press in slightly, enough to bruise, but not enough that they'll hurt me.

"Of course it is, Kouya. Why wouldn't it be?" I turn my head slightly, nipping at his ear in a playful manner. A deep throated chuckle makes his chest vibrate, the beating of his heart acting like a bass as my heart and chest echo the same beat. As he continues on my collar bone, now nibbling on it, I wrap my arms around him in a hug, running my fingers through his fur and enjoying the softness of it.

Kouya pulls away, inspecting the bruise he left with a proud look before he grins at me again, kissing my lips lightly. "I don't think there is anything about you I could ever stop loving, Lee."

"Same for you, rock star." He smiles at the new nickname, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I think we should probably hurry in here before we both look like dried prunes." Grabbing a bottle of shampoo from a corner shelf, he stands behind me as he lathers it into my hair. I blush, feeling like a child as he does this, until I notice that something is poking my back, right above the tail bone. I reach behind me, taking a hold of him and drawing out a surprised gasp from the larger male.

"You're enjoying this quite a lot, Kouya. I didn't think clean was your thing, after seeing your room."

"It is. I just don't get much time because of work." I smile, slowly stroking him as he starts working on my shoulders, massaging them lightly. The husky lets out a low whimper as I release him, but I smirk. Being raised in America has advantages, I must admit, as I recall something that women often did with men they were either flirting with or dating.

I shift myself, rubbing my backside against him. Kouya lets out a cry of surprise at my action, slipping and dragging me down with him. The curtain slides away during our fall, so I'm surprised when I don't feel it cover us. I guess that is one thing that movie have wrong; people falling out of showers doesn't always pull down the curtain.

Laying on top of Kouya, I smile, leaning up and kissing his neck, straddling his hips and grinding against him. He's harder now than last night, even, which I take pleasure in being the cause of it. I continue the movement, and he lets loose a moan that I can't help but sigh at the sound of.

"Damn, Lee," he mutters, tensing up noticeably. I know why he is so tense, and I smirk, shifting again so we are pressed together, before taking a hold of him, continuing my grinding as I go back to my stroking. I feel that warmth in the pit of my stomach again, and I increase the pace.

"Holy shit! I'm getting close," Kouya growls, almost shouting as I feel my own release approaching, and rapidly.

"Same here," I moan, resisting as best as I can. I can't hold it in much longer, so I release my grip of his member, grinding almost painfully against his hips as I kiss him desperately. His taste forces me over the edge, and I feel him grab my hips, forcing us together so there isn't any space between our bodies as I practically scream into his mouth. His response is a groan as he twitches between us, joining me.

After about a minute, we are slowly regaining our breath, and I sit up, smiling widely. Kouya sits up as well, kissing me lightly. "You know, I think we just got out dirtier than we got in."

"I don't mind. After all, we'll probably just go through another round if we both got in again."

Me: *intense nosebleed* Ouch, my poor nose! Why must this be so hot!

Shun: *unconscious with massive nosebleed*

Ten: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER WITH THAT!

Me: He's not dead! Yet… Anyways, R&amp;R! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and those that come out later on! But on a more serious note… *turns around to the set* CAN SOMEONE CALL 911!? WE DON'T NEED A LAWSUIT ON OUR HANDS!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Okay, last chapter didn't go quite with the plan I had! I mean, seriously! Shun is in the hospital now because I had two dirty chapters in a row!

Lee: *grinning* I didn't mind it! In fact, I liked being able to do that twice!

Hiroyuki: Wow! I just came back from vacation, and I'm surprised with that last chapter! This should be getting even more interesting!

Torahiko: I can't wait for more!

Kouya: Okay, Reader, what's the deal with this chapter?

Me: Sadly, no lemon. But! I do plan to have some interesting comedy happening! I do not own Morenatsu! And everyone, please send wishes of good health to Shun! I need him back at the set soon.

August 23 Part 2

Cleaning Up (FOR REAL!)

Kouya, having reheated the food he prepared, smiles as I leave the bathroom, dressed in white shorts and a red tee. I return the smile, taking a seat at the table as he sets down our food once more. He also got changed since our little session in the bathroom, but he isn't in the usual black shirt and jeans, which surprises me quite a bit.

"Is something the matter," he asks, sitting down across from me. I stay silent, studying his current style with a look of skepticism. He wears a plain white polo shirt with the buttons undone, exposing part of his collar bone. Old gray cargo jeans with worn-out knees have placed his jeans, but what draws my attention is his dog tag. Normally, he ends up hiding it in his shirt when I am around, but today, he has it out and in the open.

Kouya waves a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my observing state. "You really zoned out on me there. Are you feeling okay still?"

"Y-Yeah, I am," I stutter, shifting my attention to the dog tag once more. He follows my gaze, smirking when he notices what I'm staring at.

"So this is what you were so focused on," he says, lifting it up so I can see the writing that is on it. "It's a symbol of Musikus. All of our members have a matching tag."

I read the line on the tag, smiling at how vague it is. "So, exactly what does 'We are forever with' mean?"

Kouya blushes as he looks away, scratching the back of his neck. I laugh, seeing how cute he is when nervous like this. "Don't worry about it. I'll find my own way of defining it someday." The husky loses his blush, but he keeps his gaze averted as he eats his breakfast quickly, clearing his dishes.

"Listen, Lee. I have to go to the market for a while to get some things. Do you want to come with me?"

I give it some thought as he pulls on his shoes, grabbing his wallet from the dresser. Taking a quick look at the mess around the apartment, I smile. "I think I'll stay. You don't seem to be very tidy, so I guess I can help clean."

Kouya laughs lightly, blushing still. "Yeah, working all the time isn't very good on the place. Are you sure you're okay with cleaning?"

I nod, standing from my seat. "I'll see you when you're back." I hug him tightly and place a kiss on his cheek before clearing my dishes. From the kitchen, I can hear the front door opening and shutting, signaling his departure.

I finish quickly with my dishes and take care of them in the small cupboards before entering the main room. I'm glad I don't have OCD as I see the mess of the room, which looks like Kouya has held parties here, with all the stuff lying on the floor.

With a small sigh, I move over to a corner of the room and start picking some of the stuff up. There is enough garbage around to fill several garbage bags, I guess. I toss some trash into a trash can and continue to clean. I still can't believe the husky is able to live like this.

"This is why I have so few things," I mutter. "No mess, no clutter." Tossing more garbage away, I have made a good dent in the mess already. Working around the bed, I can't help but notice that the mattress has something coming out from just under it. Out of curiosity, I grab it and turn it over. It's a magazine of some kind, and I shrug, flipping to a random page. I blush at the content and close the magazine, tossing it onto the bed without much care for it.

Someone knocks on the door and I blush deeper, tossing the covers over the dirty magazine and stand, moving to and opening the door.

Shun smiles at me from his slightly lower height. "Hi Lee! Hiroyuki said you were here."

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," I say, trying to act calm and hide my blush. "What brings you all this way, Shun?"

"I wanted to return this to you." He digs into the pocket of his hoodie for a moment, pulling out my Ipod. Holding it out to me, the young wolf grins. "You didn't get it last night before you left the festival, so I wanted to make sure you got it back."

I take it and smile kindly. "Thank you, Shun. I have to say, last night was a lot of fun. Add in that little surprise you all had in store, I think it was the most fun I've had in a while." Shun grins cheekily and jumps on me, hugging my tightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!" Getting off, he looks behind me into the apartment. "You're helping clean?"

"Yeah, Kouya went out to the market, so I'm tidying up for him." I look back and notice how much is still left, and a sigh escapes. "I have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Well, how about I help," Shun says, dusting his arms off. I smile and nod, and we enter the main room.

We start working right away, falling into a silent work pace of sorting through the mess, tossing garbage, and organizing anything that needs to be. It's steady and slow, but the cleaning goes faster with the company and help. Before I realize it, we're finishing up the main room, about two full hours after Shun arrived to help.

Shun grins at me, stretching. "Well, that's done. Do you need help with the other rooms, Lee?"

"Nah, this was the only messy room, really. Thanks for the offer, though." He nods and heads for the door.

"If you ever need anything, Lee, just ask us. We'll help how we can." He leaves before I can say anything, leaving me alone in the apartment. I sigh lightly and grab my Ipod, looking through the apps steadily.

In the silence, one thing comes to mind. I'm still leaving in just a few days. So I'll have to find a way to repay everyone for what they've done for me. Especially, Kouya.

"Ugh, why did I have to fall in love," I moan, turning and falling onto the bed on my stomach. Leaving will hurt Kouya too much, but I can't just stay here. What am I going to do?

Me: Oof, we'll be having some big choices soon. But I hope you viewers all enjoy this!

Lee: We're almost done?

Me: Yeah, actually. Don't worry, though. We'll be back after this story is done.

Hiroyuki, Torahiko, and Kouya: We will?

Lee: This isn't an April Fool's joke, is it?

Me: Nope! I'm announcing it! As soon as this story is done, I'm making a sequel! Two of them, to be precise!

Lee: Yes!

Kouya: Are we all in it?

Me: I'm bringing some of you back on set, yes. Not all of you, but most. And, you'll be seeing new people come in as well. So, read, review, and help me finish this so the sequels can come!


End file.
